


Burn Bright

by iamcatastrophicc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Frank Iero is an English teacher at West Jefferson Academy. He loves his job with all his heart and genuinely cares about his students. And then he sees one of his students getting bullied, one of his favorite students. He tries to help Gerard but Gee refuses help. Eventually, Gee lets him in as they begin to have more than just normal teacher-student relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“And did you all do the reading?” I asked as I stood at the front of the class. “I can assume that most of you did not.”

The students snickered and I turned to the board. 

“For those of you who did do the reading, can you tell me what the allusion was to in the short story?” I asked. 

I turned around and saw Gee raising his hand. I smiled and pointed to him. 

“It alludes to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet,” he said. “The lovers that can never be together.”

“Exactly,” I said. 

Gerard was a great student. He was kind and obedient. Most of the time, he was rather quiet in class. But I liked him, he was unique. He was the only boy in the school who wore the girls uniforms. Gee was just really special, anyone could tell. 

“Mr. Iero, sir, I have a question,” Lindsey said and I looked at her. “Why can't they just be together? There's nothing stopping them.”

“Well, you see, sometimes there's things that stop love that aren't physical,” I said. “For instance, in this story, the two can't be together because of the color of their skin. This story takes place long ago when slavery was still legal. Yes, they may have been able to be together technically but they just couldn't. There are things, boundaries, norms that people can't cross. Such as someone and their boss, that's just not allowed.”

“So, like me and you, for instance,” Jamia said, winking at me while the other kids snickered. 

“Yes,” I said, ignoring their laughs. “Okay, c’mon, none of those childish things.”

I sat on the edge of my desk, which was in the front corner of the room. 

“Now, your essays were due today,” I said. “Basket in the front.”

The students got up from their desks, putting their papers into the basket. The bell rang and I watched the students grab their things and walk out. 

“Have a good day, sir,” Gee said as he walked out.

“You too, Gee,” I replied. 

He was the last to walk out and I sighed. I grabbed my bag and headed to the staff lounge. The other teachers were here for lunch as I sat at my usual spot. 

“How was Jamia today?” Joe asked. 

“Well, she flirted, again,” I said. 

“Guess she can't help it,” Joe said. “You are one of the best looking teachers here.”

I rolled my eyes, opening my lunch. 

“Either way it’s completely inappropriate,” I said. 

I sat with him and ate. Joe’s been here longer than me. He's one of the history teachers here. I met him on my first day two years ago and he's become my best friend.

“Anyways, what's new with you?” He asked. 

“I know you're asking about the date, just say it,” I said. 

“Okay, how'd the date go?” Joe asked. 

“It was a total bust,” I said. “The guy was duller than a brick.”

Joe laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“You're gonna have to find someone at some point,” Joe said. “Every person you go on a date with there's just something about them that you decide means you can't date them.”

“I'm just waiting for the right person,” I said. “They've gotta be special.”

We talked and finished lunch and finally the bell rang. I walked back to class, going across the campus. I heard some crying coming from behind one of the buildings. I stopped, furrowing my eyebrows as I walked towards the sound slowly. 

“Why do you have to wear those little skirts?” Someone growled. “Why do you have to be such a whore?”

I looked around the corner and saw Gee. Bert McCracken was standing there, towering over him as Gee looked down at his feet. Bert grabbed his hair roughly, making him look up at him. 

“I'm sorry,” Gee cried. “I'm sorry.”

“Hey!” I shouted. 

Bert glared at me, walking off as Gee fell to his knees crying. I stepped closer to Gee but he didn't look up at me. 

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” I asked quietly. 

Gee looked up at me, wiping his tears as he forced a small smile on his face. He stood up and smoothed out his grey skirt. 

“No, i'm okay,” he said. “He didn't…he didn't mean any of it. He loves me.”

“Gee, who is he to you?” I asked. 

“He's my boyfriend, I love him and he loves me,” Gee said. 

“Gee, boyfriends who love each other don't hurt each other,” I said softly. 

“I'm okay,” he repeated. “I have to go to class now.”

I watched as he walked away and I frowned. I scratched the back of my head, not quite sure what to do. Finally, I went back to class. People waited outside the door as I went forward and unlocked it. They started filing into their seats and I pulled out my phone. 

_Frank: hey, do you know Bert McCracken?_

_Joe: yeah, he's in my last hour. Why?_

_Frank: that's the one Gee’s in too, right?_

_Joe: yeah, they're dating._

_Frank: do they seem okay to you? Like do they seem like an okay couple?_

_Joe: oh yeah, Bert absolutely adores Gee_

“Sir, class started almost five minutes ago,” someone said. 

I looked up and cursed under my breath. 

“Yes, alright,” I said. 

I stood up, clapping my hands together once. 

“True love,” I started, “Is a difficult thing. Sometimes love can be painful, very painful.”

I couldn't help but think of Gee. 

“The story that you were all supposed to read yesterday is a story of love,” I said. “A painful love that never works out.”

I sighed, looking at the board. 

“Have you ever been in love, sir?” Someone asked. 

I looked over at ryan and shook my head. 

“No, I haven't,” I said. “Love can be dangerous, it can make people do stupid things. Like in the story, they tried to be together but that only ended up with the boy getting hanged.”

I looked down at my watch and sighed. 

“The concept of love can be such a great thing but in reality it can be very painful,” I said. 

The class continued until the bell finally rang. The day ended and I grabbed my bag. I locked the door of my classroom and went out to the courtyard. Behind the school was a big area. Places like outdoor tables for lunch and benches. Near the back was a big fountain surrounded by grass and paths. To the left was the boy's dorms. To the right was the girl’s dorms. And right in the back was the place for the teachers. 

Teachers and their families are allowed to live on campus if they'd like. It's not like the dorms, these places are nicer. It's sort of like little condos. You can have a bigger condo depending on whether or not you live with your family. I don't so I just have a small one bedroom one. Unlike Joe, he's got a wife and a daughter so he's got two bedrooms, just slightly bigger than mine. 

“Mr. Iero!” Someone called. “Mr. Iero, sir, wait up!”

I stopped and turned to see Jamia catching up to me. She fixed her hair and smiled sweetly. 

“I'm having a party tonight in my dorm room, it’d be great of you to come,” she said, winking at me. 

“Parties are against the rules,” I stated, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a party,” she said, chuckling lightly. “Just a small get-together with some friends.”

“Goodbye, Miss Nestor,” I said. 

She pouted as I turned and walked away towards my place. I dug my key out of my pocket, unlocking my door as I stepped in. There was dark hardwood and off-white walls. To the right was a little area with my couches and tv and to the left was my small kitchen with dark brown cabinets and black marble countertops. Two doors attached to this room, one going to the bedroom and the other to the bathroom. Luckily, most of the furniture was provided when I moved in, and it was recently renovated too so it was nice. I just brought a few of my own things and made it home. 

I went to my desk in the corner of the living room, opening my bag. I stacked all the essays on top and sighed. Well, let’s see how much I can get through. I went and grabbed a beer before sitting down. The large pile intimidated me slightly as I picked up the first one. I set that aside, digging through the papers until I found the one submitted by Gee. It was good, as always. It was really long too. 

“Jesus Christ, Gerard, I asked for an essay not the Bible,” I mumbled to myself. 

It wasn't _that_ long but it was longer than anyone else's essays. He always writes long essays. I told him that it's quality over quantity but he didn't seem to understand. I smiled, marking a 96% at the top of his page with my red pen. 

Gee cares a lot about his grades. One time I gave him a C on a paper and he started crying. Oh god, I felt so bad. He was just sniffling and crying and he just looked so small and cute. I ended up giving him an extra credit project, which is something I don't usually do. But he just looked so upset about his grade and the way his big, watery eyes looked at me I couldn't help it. Gee was just so precious, whimpering quietly and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his uniform jacket. 

But then I kept thinking about today. What kind of major dickhead do you have to be to hurt this precious little boy? Gee was just so pretty and perfect. He deserves to be treated better. He doesn't even know how bad this is. Or how bad it could get. I don't even know if this is the first time Bert’s hurt him or not. Either way, I wanted better for Gee.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my desk, grading papers when there was a knock on the classroom door. It was just after last hour ended and I had stayed behind to finish grading, which wouldn't take more than twenty minutes. 

“Come in!” I called. 

The door opened and shut as a pair of small feet walked over. I glanced up and saw Gee standing on the other side of my desk, hands clasped in front of him nervously. 

“What's up, Gee?” I asked. 

“I-I'm sorry, sir, but I just wanted help because I don't really understand the reading,” he said. 

I gestured for him to sit at one of the desks and I got up, standing in front of him. 

“Okay, so think of it like this,” I said. 

I went to the whiteboard, drawing a big circle on the board. 

“So this is what's considered normal,” I said. “Everything in this bubble is people everyday doing their normal stuff.”

Gee nodded, watching attentively. 

“But the two characters are outside of the circle,” I said, drawing two stick figures outside. “Like the circle, they aren't part of the circle because the circle is normal.”

“So, they aren't normal so they aren't accepted?” Gee asked. 

I smiled and nodded, sitting in the seat beside him as I leaned over to look at his paper. 

“And because they aren't accepted, they're kicked from the colony,” I said. 

“That's mean,” he said with a small pout. 

“You're right,” I agreed. “So the two go and start their own colony. And soon it grows big but then they start pushing out people that they don't feel is ‘normal’ too.”

Gee frowned, looking up at me. It was then that I noticed how close we were. His face was merely inches from mine. We just stared at each other, the room feeling far too tense all of the sudden. His soft pink lips were parted slightly, hazel eyes wide and shining. I just had this urge to lean forward and kiss him. Instead, I pulled away and cleared my throat. 

“So, in the end the people we deem to be good end up just as bad,” I stated. 

Gerard nodded, writing something down. 

“Th-thank you, sir,” Gee said, blushing madly. “I think I should go now.”

I nodded as he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the room. I ran a hand through my hair, leaning back in my seat as I sighed. Oh god, my heart was racing so fast. That was wrong. That was a line we crossed. Something between a student and a teacher that should never happen. It seemed almost…intimate.

“Fucking hell,” I mumbled. 

I went to my desk, finishing grading the last of the papers before I left to go back to my room. I grabbed my briefcase, slinging the strap over my shoulder as I went out and locked the door. I started back towards my place, glad that it was at least a Friday. 

I heard some quiet whimpering and I frowned as I followed it. My face turned bright red as I saw Gee pressed up against the wall, Bert’s hands running over his body. He was whimpering, pressing himself closer to Bert as he moaned softly. The sound of his moan was so beautiful, oh god. I wanted to hear it again. 

“Daddy,” Gee whimpered. 

My eyes widened at that. Oh god, that sounded so fucking hot. 

“Excuse me,” I interrupted. 

Gee gasped, pulling away as he blushed and looked down. 

“This school has a rule against PDA,” I said. 

“I-I'm sorry, sir,” Gee mumbled. 

“Just go off now,” I said. “I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything.”

Gee nodded and Bert wrapped an arm around his waist, sending me an annoyed glance before walking out. If it were my choice, I would’ve kicked that kid right in the fucking crotch. But then I’d probably get fired and I love this job. I wanted Gee to be safe but first I’d have to get evidence of some sort. I couldn’t just go running into the principal’s office going off about a student hurting another student without any sort of proof.

I went back to my house, watching the students all talking and hanging out around the campus. I set my bag down, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Although my day wasn’t necessarily over yet because I had offered to watch Joe’s daughter, Ruby, while he and his wife went out for dinner tonight. It wasn’t uncommon for me to watch her, it was far easier to have me do it than going through all the staff to let a babysitter on campus. And hell if Joe was gonna let any of the student’s watch the baby, I’m not even sure if that was against the rules or not.

A couple hours later there was a knock on my door. I smiled and opened it, seeing Joe with Ruby on his hip and a bag in his hand.

“Hey, man, thanks again,” Joe said. “We’ll be back probably by eleven.”

“Stay out as long as you like,” I said. “Ruby is precious. Must’ve gotten her good looks from her mom.”

Joe laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. I took Ruby in my arms and took the bag as I shut the door. I looked at her and she looked back with her big blue eyes.

“Hi,” I said.

“Hi,” she repeated.

I smiled, kissing her forehead. She was two years old and just a sweet little angel with pale skin and light hair and blue eyes.

“What do you wanna do now?” I asked.

“Hide and seek!” She cheered.

I smiled, setting her on the ground. Hide and seek was Ruby’s absolute favorite game. I sat on the couch and covered my eyes, hearing her immediately take off running.

“One! Two! Three! Four!” I called out. “Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Ready or not, here I come!”

I heard quiet giggling and I smiled. Despite already knowing where she was, I made sure to check everywhere very exaggeratingly. 

“Maybe she’s under the couch,” I said loudly, looking under it to see nothing, as expected. “Nope, not there.”

I heard her laughing again and I went into the bedroom. 

“Under the bed?” I guessed.

I looked under and saw just some storage bins. I sighed sitting lightly on the Ruby shaped lump under the blankets.

“Well, I have no clue where she went,” I muttered, knowing she was listening as she giggled.

“Uncle Fwankie! I’m wight here!” Ruby exclaimed, pushing the blanket off her head. “You’re sitting on me!”

“Oh! There you are!” I said, feigning surprise.

She giggled as I picked her up and set her in my lap.

“Let’s paint!” She declared. “Daddy bwinged my art stuff.”

I brought her back into the other room, setting her up on the kitchen floor with her paints and some paper. Ruby finger painted happily and I was glad to have tile floors so everything could just be wiped up. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv, glancing at her every now and then to make sure she wasn’t eating the paint or something.

I could hear some teenagers outside, shrieking and shouting happily as they spent their friday night hanging out with friends. I didn’t usually mind the noise, I’ve grown used to it. But if I ever was getting annoyed I would just put on my headphones and listen to music to block them out. Although, usually they weren’t that bad, and usually they tended to stay clear of the teacher’s dorms because they didn’t want to get in trouble. Unlike how I wouldn’t yell at a student for acting like a regular loud teenager, some of the teachers would have a detention slip before they even had a chance to open their mouths and make a noise.

“I’m hungry,” Ruby stated.

I glanced over and sighed when I saw that not only had she covered the paper and a bit of the floor in paint, but also the majority of her body. I stepped over with raised eyebrows and she smiled.

“Like the painting I made for you, Uncle Fwankie?” She asked.

“It’s beautiful,” I said. “Now, let’s clean you up and then you can eat.”

She followed me to the bathroom as I filled the tub with water. I helped undress her, since most of the time she ended up getting tangled in her own clothes when she tried to do it herself. 

“Alright, Picasso, in you go,” I said. 

I set her into the tub and she immediately splashed in the water. I smiled, washing all the paint off her body. 

“Look at the water!” She exclaimed. 

The water had gone from a clear to a sort of purple color from the paint. When she was finally clean, and I was mostly soaking wet, I pulled her out of the tub and dried her off. I changed her into a nightgown that was pink and had hearts on it. 

“Okay, what do you want for dinner?” I asked, going into the kitchen. 

I wiped up the paint on the floor as she watched. I opened the fridge, looking through everything I had. 

“How about some soup?” I asked. “Chicken noodle soup?”

She nodded enthusiastically and I started cooking. Ruby played with some toys while she waited and I poured the soup into two bowls. We sat together and ate as Ruby talk about basically everything that crossed her mind. 

“And my mommy’s birthday is soon,” she said. “And my daddy says we gonna get her a big pwesent.”

“Well, I'm sure she’ll love it,” I said. 

She smiled happily and continued eating until she pushed the bowl away when she was halfway down. 

“I'm full,” she declared. “And tired. I go sleepy.”

I watched her climb off the chair and go to get on the couch. She curled up into a little ball, closing her eyes as she fell asleep quickly. I smiled, grabbing a blanket to cover her up. I sat beside her and watched tv on a low volume, waiting for Joe to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

I passed the papers out to the students, watching as some sighed in relief and others looked disappointed. 

“When you're done looking at the results on your tests leave them in the basket and you're free to go to lunch,” I announced. 

Students began putting their stuff away as I finally got to Gee, who was last in the alphabet. He sat anxiously, hands wringing together. I almost didn't want to give him his test back but I sighed and set it down on his desk. 

His eyes widened, lip immediately quivering. Everyone left rather quickly and I went to sort out the pile of papers. I heard a sob behind me and looked back to Gee, who had his head down in his arms on his desk. I sighed, kneeling beside him as I glanced at the paper that said C- on the top of it. 

“Gee?” I asked quietly. 

He sniffled and looked up and I felt my heart tug with sadness. 

“I-I'm sorry,” he whimpered, wiping his eyes. 

“I know this isn't one of your best scores,” I said. “You've probably just been distracted lately.”

He sniffled and nodded. 

“Well, I have to get these tests into the grade book by the end of the day,” I said, “But if you think you can get a better score then I can let you retake it right now.”

“R-really?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. Retakes are something that aren't allowed in this school. But can it really hurt if nobody knows?

I grabbed his test, setting it on my desk. I gave him a new test and he took a few breaths of composure as he quickly started working. I ate my lunch at my desk, sitting on my computer as I checked my e-mails. Lunch was almost over when Gee walked up.

“I'm done, Mr. Iero,” he said, handing me the paper. 

“Thank you, Gee,” I said. “And we can just keep this between us, yeah?”

“Yes, sir,” Gee replied. 

He hurried off to lunch and I looked at his paper. I went through and graded it, seeing that his score wasn't barely any better than the first time. I bit my lip and grabbed a pencil, changing some of his answers so his score was up to a B+. I tossed away his old test and put his new one in with the rest of the pile. 

I was breaking so many rules but I didn't really care. I didn't wanna see Gee upset, it was heartbreaking for me. I'd break a million rules just to make him happy. 

Lunch ended and the door opened. I looked over to see Gee standing there. His makeup had been fixed and the tears were wiped from his face. 

“H-how'd I do?” He asked. 

I smiled, standing up and walking to him and handed him the test. Gee shrieked happily, giving me a big hug. I blinked, patting his back nervously. I wanted to hug him back but I was pretty sure that would be crossing a line and something a teacher shouldn't do. 

“Thank you!” He exclaimed. 

Gee pulled away, smiling happily as he looked at the bubbled in test. I couldn't help but think that he looked so fucking adorable with his wide smile and bright hazel eyes. My first thought was just about him being my little and my heart skipped a beat at the thought. 

I've had a couple littles in my time. Three of them, two boys and a girl. They were all sweet but none of us worked out. I've wanted a new little for the longest time now. And god, I couldn't help but notice how Gee would seem like the perfect little for me. 

“Yeah,” I replied quietly. “You should get off to class now.”

He smiled and nodded, handing me the test and hurrying off to his next class. Because I know from him being in my class that he absolutely hates being late for his lessons. I can always expect him to be a few minutes early for class, sitting readily in the front of the class with his notebook and pen already out. 

The day went by and at the end, I entered all the test scores into the computer. I couldn't help myself as I looked at Gerard’s profile. It just said basic things about him. I bit my lip, noticing that he just turned eighteen two weeks ago. 

Not that that matters at all. It's not like he's actually gonna be my little. That goes against probably a hundred different rules. And I'd lose my job too, it'd be so hard to get a new one with that label over my head too. They'd probably blacklist me for every school on the entire east coast. 

“Frank,” someone asked. 

I looked up at the door and saw joe there. I smiled, shutting off my computer. I grabbed my bag and walked over. 

“What were you so distracted by?” He asked. 

“Nothing, just entering in grades,” I said. “Finally got them all in.”

We walked back towards the teachers dorms, looking at all the students. 

“So, how was your date the other night?” I asked. 

“The usual, pretty great,” he said. “But tell me, when are you going on a date next? Because I know this really cute girl and I think she'd be perfect for you. She's a little, she's pretty, and she's shorter than you, which is a fucking miracle at that.”

I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. “Sorry, Joe, but I just don't think I'm really interested in finding anyone right now.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. “Because I kinda already talked to her about you and she said she's interested.”

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I glanced over and saw Gee, watching him sit and talk with his friend Ryan on a bench underneath a big tree. He smiled and laughed and God he looked like a fucking Angel he was so pretty. 

“Sorry, i'm sure she's sweet and all but I'm not really interested,” I said. 

“You got your eyes out for someone else,” Joe guessed. 

I shook my head, grabbing my keys from my pocket. 

“Course not,” I denied. “I spend all my time surrounded by teenagers, who am I supposed to fall for?”

“Another teacher?” Joe guessed. 

I smiled but shook my head again. I went into my house and shut the door, dropping my bag down by the front door. 

I sat down on my couch, groaning as I laid on my back. A nap sounds real good right about now. And I was just about to fall asleep when I heard shrieking laughter from some kids outside that woke me up. 

I sighed, closing my eyes. I kept thinking about Gee and what I did for him today. I've never done anything like that before, I've never let anyone take a retake on a test. But Gee was crying and so upset and I just wanted to make everything better for him. I never wanted to see him sad, it was heartbreaking to me. 

But I've never felt that way for a student before. Yeah, I've had kids cry for a bad grade I've given them before but I usually just tell them to study harder the next time or offer tutoring after school hours. But Gee came along and I would've done anything to make him happy again. 

It wasn't until a few hours later that I woke up, not even realizing I had fallen asleep in the first place. I looked at the clock and saw it was eight at night. I groaned, sitting up. I wanted to sleep but not for that long. 

But I felt tired from sleeping for those few hours and what I really needed right now was a walk. I took off my tie and untucked my button up from my jeans. I grabbed my phone and keys, walking out of my house. 

I took in a deep breath and was glad it was finally starting to get warmer out. There were all sorts of pathways surrounded by perfectly cut green grass. I stuck my hands in my pockets, going to walk to the back of the building of the school where I could smoke. 

Just like how I was allowed to have alcohol, I'm allowed to smoke. However they'd prefer it if I didn't smoke inside my house and if I smoke outside then do it out of the sight of the students. 

I walked to the back of the building but stopped short at what I saw. Bert had some girl pressed against the wall, the two with their tongues down each other's throat as he grabbed her ass. 

I turned and walked away, furrowing my eyebrows. Gee and Ryan were walking on the same path as me, heading in my direction. If Gee went any further then he'd find Bert cheating on him. I mean, he should know but it'd break his heart. I'd rather break it to him softly rather than have him see that.

“Gee,” I said. “Ryan.”

He stopped in front of me with a small smile. 

“Hello, Mr. Iero,” Gee said. 

Oh how this poor, happy but was currently being cheated on. He doesn't deserve this. 

“Gee, can I talk to you in private?” I asked. 

He nodded, looking nervous as Ryan walked off in the direction that they came. Gerard and I sat on a bench and he whimpered nervously. 

“So, your boyfriend, Bert,” I started awkwardly. “Well, first of all just know that I'm only telling you this so that way maybe you won't be as upset if you find out a different way. But your boyfriend is cheating on you, Gee, I'm sorry.”

Gee looked down sadly. “I know.”

“Wh--wait, you know?” I asked.

He nodded, looking up at me with watery eyes. “Sometimes Bert says I'm not good enough for him so he goes to other people. B-but he always comes back because he loves me.”

“Gee, no,” I denied. “He doesn't love you, he's just using you.”

“N-no,” Gee denied. “I-I'm just not good enough, b-but I can try and be better for him.”

“Gee, you don't need to be better for him,” I stated. 

“I-I do,” Gee insisted. “C-can I go? It's almost lights out and I need to get back to my dorm.”

I sighed and nodded, watching him get up and walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood at the front of the class, wiping off the board at the beginning of the day. There were footsteps and I looked behind me to see Jamia. 

“Hello, Miss Nestor,” I said. “Do you need something?”

She smiled, sitting on the desk in the front row. 

“I have a problem,” she said. 

“And what's that?” I asked. 

“I have a really hard time concentrating in class,” she said, stepping closer to me. “You're just so damn attractive, all I can think about is you bending me over your desk.”

My eyes widened as her fingers played with my tie and she stepped even closer to me. 

“Miss Nestor, I think you should go,” I said. 

“Are you sure?” She asked quietly, her fingers just barely grazing over the front of my black slacks. 

I stepped back and she pouted. 

“You should go to class,” I recommended. 

Jamia gave me a small wink before leaving. I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair. I finished cleaning off my board and class started not ten minutes later. 

It went by for a few hours until fourth hour started. I was surprised when Gerard never showed up. Either way, I started the class. The class felt different without him here alway raising his hand. 

It was when there was only twenty minutes left that the door opened. Gee walked in, head down as he sat in his seat. I continued on with my lesson as he took notes quickly but never really looked up. 

“Mr. Way, can you stay here after class?” I asked when the bell rang. 

All the others got up and left but Gerard stayed put. I stood in front of him and he just kept looking down. 

“What's wrong, Gee?” I asked. 

He sniffled and I raised my eyebrows. 

“What happened?” I asked. “Does it have something to do with Bert?”

He didn't say anything and I sighed, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Can you look at me?” I asked. 

Gee sniffled and looked up. His eyes was bruised and I sighed. 

“C’mon, let's go to the nurse’s office,” I said. 

He shook his head quickly. “I-I don't wanna get Bert in trouble.”

“You're hurt,” I stated. 

“Please don't make me,” he whimpered. 

I walked over my desk, reaching into the mini fridge underneath it to grab a cold water bottle. Gee took it from me gladly and pressed it against his eye, wincing slightly from the touch. 

“Gee,” I said, sitting in the seat beside him, “This isn't right. Love shouldn't hurt you. What Bert is doing is wrong.”

“N-no, it's my fault, I deserve it,” he muttered. 

“No, Gee, you don't,” I denied. “I can't tell you what to do but I highly suggest you break up with him.”

“But then i'll have no one,” he whimpered. “Bert said I'm too ugly and too fat and stupid and nobody else will love me.”

“That's not true, Gee,” I said. “You're beautiful and by far my smartest, most hardworking student. There's someone even better out there for you, you don't need him. There's someone who's gonna treat you like a princess.”

“Really?” He asked. 

I nodded and he smiled softly, reaching out with his free hand to hold onto my own hand. I felt my heart skip a beat as his fingers interlocked with mine. His phone beeped suddenly and he pulled away. I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment from the loss of his touch. 

“My friends are waiting for me,” he read. “Can I go, sir?”

I nodded my head and he stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Do you want this back?” He asked, holding the plastic water bottle out to me. 

“That's alright, you keep it,” I said. “But Gee, you're gonna take what I said to heart, right? You don't need Bert, if he loved you then he wouldn't hurt you.”

Gee smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek. My eyes widened as he blushed and left the room. Now I know for a fact that that had to have broken some rules. But I loved it so much, it made my heart beat faster. 

I shook my head, grabbing my bag as I hurried off to the staff lounge. I sat beside Joe, who looked at me curiously. 

“Where've you been?” He asked. 

“Just talking with a student,” I said. “But I think I have a problem.”

“Constipation?” Joe guessed. 

“What? Gross, no,” I denied. “Why the fuck would you even guess that?”

“First thing that came to mind,” he stated. “So, is it erectile dysfunction?”

“Stop it, no,” I said. “I think I'm developing feelings for someone.”

“Why is that a problem?” He asked. “The erectile dysfunction made more sense.”

“Because he's a student,” I said quietly. 

“Oh,” Joe muttered. “Yeah, that's gonna be a problem.”

“You're not gonna get me fired, are you?” I asked. 

“Of course not, man, you're my best friend,” he said. “Unless things are like non consensual then your secrets safe with me.”

“There's not even anything going on between us,” I mumbled. “But, like, he's so pretty and smart and perfect and he makes my heart race really fast and I just wanna make him happy. I even changed his test answers so he'd go a whole grade up.”

“Jesus, wow,” Joe sighed. “Is he eighteen?”

I nodded, poking at the salad I had for lunch. 

“I just…I want to support you but, frank, you're gonna get fired if anyone were to find out about the two,” Joe said. 

“I know, that's one of the problems,” I said. 

“Who is it?” Joe asked. “I don't think I've ever seen you this into anyone before.”

“Gerard Way,” I said. 

“You mean the one with the big tough boyfriend?” Joe asked. 

“I think Gee is gonna break up with him,” I said. “I managed to talk him into doing it, I hope.”

“You're interfering with his relationship?” Joe asked, looking a little skeptical.

“No, oh, that sounds so bad,” I denied. “I didn't convince him to break up with him because I want him to suck my dick or anything. Bert is just abusive towards him and he cheats on him and treats Gee like shit.”

“Damn, I never even noticed, they always seemed happy together in my class,” Joe said. 

“Well, you’ll notice today,” I said. “He's got this massive black eye from Bert. He missed almost my entire class.”

“Well, I guess you breaking them up was a good thing then,” Joe said. 

“Yeah, if he’ll actually do it,” I muttered. “Gee is, like, totally in love with him. He says everything bert does is just because of him.”

“Poor boy,” Joe said. “But if they do break up, are you gonna act on your feelings?”

“I don't know,” I said. “I mean, he could accept it and we can just be together secretly. Or if he rejects it he’ll go running straight to the principal's office and I'll be out of a job.”

“So he doesn't have feelings for you at all?” Joe asked. 

“Well, he held my hand today and kissed my cheek,” I said. “But I don't know if that had anything to do with feelings or just the fact that I was comforting him.”

“If anyone asks them I'm not encouraging you,” he said. “But I think if he really does make you happy then you should just go for it.”

“Thanks man,” I said. 

“And he has always seemed like a little to me,” he said. 

“I know, which just adds onto why he's so perfect,” I said. “Oh god, what do I do?”

“Just wait a bit after he breaks up with Bert,” Joe recommended. “You don't want to be his rebound or anything and just have all his feelings based off of pain from the break up. But then if he's still feeling the same way afterwards then I really think that you should just do something about your feelings. Kiss him or something.”

“You make it sound so easy,” I said. “I bet you a hundred bucks now that it is not gonna go that smoothly.”

“Well, what's a relationship without a struggle?” Joe asked. “Marie and I definitely had our hardships. We almost ended it, actually. Because I was living on campus and she talked about how we couldn't raise a baby on campus full of teenagers and that it'd be really hard and I'd basically be at work 24/7.”

“What was the compromise?” I asked. 

“I now take Ruby to mommy and me classes every Tuesday,” he said. “This way i'm not always working and Ruby isn't just hanging around teenagers.”

“You go to mommy and me classes?” I asked with a laugh. “What do you do there?”

“Sing songs, dance, make crafts, use the pool, have storytime, play on the playground,” he said. 

“Are you the only guy there?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. 

I laughed and he scowled. 

“Hey, it's actually kinda fun,” he said. “I mean, it's basically just spending time with Ruby doing a lot of fun things.”

“I guess you're right,” i said. “But I just keep imagining you with a bunch of middle aged women who are all judging you or something.”

“Yeah, that's the part that's not so fun,” he said. 

We finished eating our lunches and we walked through the halls. I saw Gee walking towards us, Bert’s arm wrapped around his waist. I frowned and Gee avoided my gaze. He passed by and Joe sighed as we walked into his classroom. 

“Well, so much for talking him into ending things,” he said. 

“I'll try again,” I said. “I don't care if I'm with him or not, I just want him out of that awful relationship. I just want him to be happy is all. I mean, i’d like it if he was my little and I can take care of him but even if he isn't but he's happy then that's fine.”

“I think you just need to wait it out,” Joe said. “I have a feeling that things are gonna be great for you two.”


	5. Chapter 5

I passed out the papers of the homework assignment. The students worked on it while I sat at my desk and graded papers. I noticed how Gee glanced at his phone then at the door. He came up, a sweet look on his face that would make me buy him a diamond necklace if he asked. 

“May I use the restroom?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he walked out. After ten minutes he still hadn't come back. I stood up, noticing how the kids were all just working and some were chatting quietly amongst themselves. 

I walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the nearest bathroom. It was empty when I walked in except for some kid washing his hands. I bit my lip, walking around the halls. I've had kids do this before, just ask to use the bathroom and they don't come back and just ditch instead and I don't even bother looking for them. But ditching class isn't something that Gerard does. 

I was about to give up when I heard crying. I found Gee curled up in a little ball in an empty hallway. His knees were pulled up to his chest, head ducked down as he sobbed. 

“Gee?” I asked softly. 

He sniffled, curling himself up into a little ball even more. I sat beside him, rubbing his back softly. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Bert who had upset him. Thankfully Gee leaned into the touch, burying his face into my shoulder as he cried. 

“Hey, it's okay, Gee,” I whispered. 

He hugged me tight and plopped himself down into my lap. I blushed as I ran my fingers through his hair and he calmed down a little bit. 

“Do you think you can come back to class?” I asked. “I can write you an excuse if you'd like to just go back to your dorm.”

He shook his head. “I-I don't wanna go back to my dorm but I don't want the other kids to see me crying.”

“Alright, lunch is about to start so how about you come back to the classroom and you and I can eat lunch together in my room?” I suggested. 

He nodded quietly but made no move. I stood up, carrying him bridal style in my arms. Gee’s arms wrapped around my neck and his head rested on my shoulder as he sniffled. I walked back to the classroom, setting him down outside the classroom. I glanced in the window and saw everyone was still just working. 

The bell rang five minutes later and people all filled the halls. Gee ducked his head down and I used my body to block everyone’s view from him. To everyone else it might just look like we were having a private conversation but I was trying to protect him from prying eyes while he sniffled and wiped his nose on his uniform jacket. 

When the classroom was cleared out, the two of us headed inside. Gee sat in his seat, looking down at his lap as I sat at my desk. I watched him for a moment as he just pulled out his phone. It was then that I realized he doesn't have a lunch. I grabbed my own lunch, setting it on his desk. 

“That's okay, you can have it,” he said. 

Gee looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy and a slight bruise on his cheek. 

“You eat it, Gee,” I insisted. 

He blushed deeply, taking my lunch. I sat at my desk, drinking my coffee as I checked my e-mails. I felt someone watching me and looked over just as Gee looked down blushing. I smirked , looking back at the computer screen. 

There were footsteps and I looked up at Gee standing there. He had stopped crying but you could still see that he definitely had been crying recently. I smiled softly, setting down my coffee. 

“Hey, Gee, what's up?” I asked. 

“Do you really think I'm pretty?” He asked. 

“Of course I do, Gee,” I said. 

Gee blushed, looking down. 

“Would you get mad at me for talking to other boys or wearing my skirts or forgetting to answer your texts sometime?” He asked. 

“No, of course not,” I denied. “Gee, Bert doesn't really love you, you need to understand that.”

He walked around my desk, sitting across my lap. My eyes widened as he rested his head against my shoulder and sighed quietly. 

“You're nice, i like you,” he said. 

His hand held mine gently and I gave his small, soft hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Gee, you can't be sitting in my lap like this,” I said quietly. 

“I know,” he replied. “But I want to, you make me feel better when I'm sad.”

“I'm glad I can do that,” I said. “But if anyone walks in then I can get in trouble.”

Gee looked up at me, his lip quivering. 

“B-but I don't have anyone to cuddle me,” he whimpered. “Bert used to but he doesn't anymore, he says it's stupid.”

I rubbed his back gently and sighed. I really didn't want him leaving my arms. I loved the warmth of his body pressed close to mine and his hand holding tight onto mine. 

“You always make me happier even when I'm sad,” he said. “I like you a lot, you're my favorite teacher. The other day Bert made me sad because he was calling me fat and I came to your class but you weren't here. It was the weekend so of course you weren't. But I stayed outside the door because I really hoped you would come and make me feel better like you always do.”

“I'm sorry, Gee, I wish I knew you were there so I could've helped you,” I said. “But I'm trying to help you now, sweetheart, you can't be with Bert anymore.”

“I like when you call me sweetheart,” he whispered, a small smile on his face as he blushed softly. 

“Gee, you need to listen, okay?” I asked and he nodded. “We’re gonna have a serious big boy conversation now.”

I knew he was a little, I was trying to keep him as calm as possible. 

“Big boy conversation,” Gee repeated with a small, stern nod. 

“I'm gonna tell you a story,” I said. 

“I like stories,” he muttered, holding my hand tighter. 

“Okay, this is a story about a friend I used to have in high school,” I said. “She was like my best friend in the whole world. And she started dating this guy who was so great. He was always so nice to everyone. But then I noticed that she started to have bruises on her skin after a while. She said her boyfriend would get mad at her sometimes and would hit her. He would say such awful things when no one else was around. 

“I tried to get her to break up with him but she wouldn't. She loved him and didn't think she'd be able to escape if she wanted to. She would always say that he'd get better and he'd stop drinking so much and take her out on dates again and buy her flowers again.”

“Did he ever get better?” Gee asked hopefully. 

“No, sweetheart, he didn't,” I said. “He ended up killing her.”

“I'm sorry,” Gee whispered. 

“It's okay, Gee,” I said, rubbing his back softly. “But Bert isn't going to get better either. Sweetheart, someone who loves you wouldn't hurt you, they'd make you feel safe and protected and special. He wouldn't call you mean names or ever make you feel sad or make you cry.”

“But--”

“Gee,” I interrupted. “My friend ended up killed because she thought he could get better. I never want the same thing to happen to you.”

He sniffled quietly and I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“I know it'll be hard to leave him,” I said. “He might make threats or something like that. I can try and get him expelled, it'll make it easier. He won't be allowed on campus, he won't be able to hurt you anymore. But you would have to help me, okay? Can you be a big boy and help me?”

Gee looked at his lap, not saying anything. 

“Do you know what daddies should do?” I asked. “They spoil you in kisses and cuddles and they tickle you and have tea parties with you and your stuffies and snuggle you while watching Disney movies. Doesn't that sound nice?”

Gee nodded, looking up at me with his watery hazel eyes. 

“Does Bert do those things?” I asked. 

He shook his head slowly. 

“Then I don't think he's a very good daddy,” I said. “Just think about when you first met Bert.”

“He was in my biology class freshman year,” Gee said. 

“Okay, just think about him then,” I said. “What he did and how he acted. Then think about him now and compare those. Get the thoughts of ‘but he’s my boyfriend’ out of the way, just compare him from then and now. Is he still the same person?”

Gee was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Doesn't it bother you when he pulls your hair or says mean things?” I asked. 

He nodded, his lip quivering. 

“Do any of your friends know that Bert abuses you?” I asked and he shook his head. “Okay, just know that you don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to, alright? And if you do tell them, just know that they will always love and support you no matter what. And I will always be here too whenever you need me, sweetheart.”

Gee still looked unsure and I couldn't help but kiss the top of his head softly. 

“None of this is your fault,” I said. “You're perfect, you don't need to put up with someone who treats you like shit, okay? And when it's done then know that you'll still be loved.”

He took a shaky breath and I hugged him tight. The bell rang and Gee stood up quickly. 

“I-I have to go,” he said. “I always meet Bert at the library after lunch. He doesn't like it when I'm late.”

I didn't even have a chance to open my mouth before he was already out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and everyone started leaving for lunch quickly. I wiped off the board, the notes I had written leaving small smudges on it. I turned around and saw Gee still sitting in his seat, his head ducked down. 

“Gee?” I asked softly, kneeling down next to him. 

He sniffled, looking up at me. Gee started unbuttoning his shirt and I looked in shock. Then I saw the bruise on his ribs. 

“Oh god,” I muttered. 

“I-I don't want the other kids to see that I was crying,” he whispered. 

“Stay here then,” I said. 

I gave him my lunch again, like I had last week. He ate quietly and I did paperwork until the bell rang. Gee still looked nervous and I reached across my desk to hold his hand. 

“Do you want me to write you an excuse to go back to your dorm?” I offered. “You can have the rest of the day off.”

He shook his head. “I-I don't wanna because then Bert’s gonna come and I know he's gonna be upset with me. But I don't wanna go to class either.”

“Okay, I'll e-mail your teachers and have you excused,” I said. “You look tired, sweetheart, do you want a nap.”

He nodded and I ran my fingers through my hair. The front of my desk went all the way down to the floor so I pulled my chair out. 

“Wanna take a nap underneath my desk?” I offered. 

Gee nodded, taking off his jacket. He used it as a pillow as he laid down on the carpet. Gee let out a sigh of content. I took off my own suit jacket, laying it over his body. He smiled happily, making grabby hands towards his backpack. I looked inside the front pocket and found a pink pacifier. Gee took it and sucked on it happily, closing his eyes just as students started walking in. 

I went through the rest of the day, walking behind my desk to check on Gee every now and then. He slept peacefully the entire time. When the last class ended, I cleaned everything up. I stacked all the chairs up on the desks upside down and picked up crumpled pieces of paper. When I finished cleaning the board, I kneeled down beside Gee. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” I whispered. 

Gee whimpered, curling into a little ball. I glanced at his phone, noticing how he had multiple missed calls and ignored texts from Bert. He got up, crawling into my lap as he yawned. 

“Hey, sweetheart, you feeling better now?” I asked. 

“It hurts more,” he whimpered, placing a hand gently over where the bruise was. 

I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed. 

“I-I don't wanna be hurt by Bert anymore,” he whispered. 

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. 

“B-but he's gonna be so angry,” he cried. “And he's already angry now because I was sleeping and didn't hear my phone.”

“C’mon, I'll go with you and we can go straight to the headmaster’s office,” I said. 

“He's gonna hurt me, daddy, I don't want him to hurt me,” Gee sobbed, clutching onto my shirt as he buried his face into my chest. 

My eyes widened but I don't think he even really realized he called me daddy. I've just been taking care of him so much recently that maybe he's starting to see me like that. But fuck, it sounded so nice. 

“Hey, hey, sweetheart,” I whispered, running my hand through his hair.

I just hummed softly and rocked with him in my arms until he eventually calmed down. 

“I'm gonna be by your side the whole time,” I promised. “He won't lay a finger on you.”

He nodded and we both put on our jackets. He took a few shaky breaths, wiping his eyes. Gee held onto my hand, looking down at his feet. 

“Hey, it's gonna be okay,” I reassured. 

I kissed his forehead as he sniffled. Gerard grabbed his bag and walked out with me. I pulled my hand away but stood close to him. There weren't many people here now, everyone had all left for their dorms. 

Gee stopped outside the door, whimpering quietly as he shook his head. He started to walk away but I was quick to catch up. 

“Gee, what's wrong?” I asked. 

“I-I can't do it, Mr. Iero,” Gee said. 

I grabbed his arm gently and he stopped. And thankfully no one else was in the hallway with us. 

“Gee, sweetheart, remember my story?” I asked. “I don't want it to be too late for you too.”

He turned around and I smiled, wiping his eyes softly. 

“Come on, let's go,” I said. 

Gee followed me into the office and I talked to the receptionist. We went back into Headmaster Carter’s office and Gee sat across the desk from him and I stood behind Gee. 

“What can I help you with?” Headmaster Carter asked.

He was an old guy, in his late sixties now. But he was rather kind and understanding. Gee whimpered, looking down. His phone buzzed and I looked down at the new message. 

_Bert: where the fuck are you?_

_Bert: You better be dead and not fucking ignoring me._

“Nothing,” Gee said. “I'm sorry for nothing you.”

He got up to leave and I raised my eyebrows. Gee whimpered before sitting back down. 

“Were people making fun of your skirts again, Gee?” Carter asked. 

Gee shook his head, looking down at his lap. 

“Hey, Gee, it's okay,” I reassured. “Tell him.”

Gee sniffled, looking up again. 

“Bert is mean,” he said quietly. “A-and he yells at me a lot and hits me.”

“And who's Bert?” Carter asked, pulling out a large folder. 

“Bert McCracken,” Gee said. 

“Okay, can you tell me about what he would do specifically?” Carter asked. 

Gee sniffled and nodded. “He would yell at me and hit me a lot and sometimes he would make me hold my textbooks against my body a-and he would hit the book so it hurt me but wouldn't leave marks.”

“Gee,” I said softly as he cried. 

“How long has this been going on?” He asked. 

“I-I don't know,” Gee cried. “Maybe since last year?”

“Mr. Way, you can wait out in the hallway, I'll call Bert down,” Carter said. 

I followed Gee out and sat beside him outside of the office. 

“You're doing a good thing,” I reassured. 

Five minutes later Bert walked by. He glared at Gee and he burst into tears. I tried to calm him down as he went into the office. 

“Hey, sweetheart, let’s go,” I said. 

I held his hand, bringing him into the staff bathroom across the hall. It was single stalled and definitely cleaner than the student bathrooms. I sat Gee up on the counter as he clung onto me. 

“He's so mad at me,” he cried. 

“Hey, sweetheart, just take a deep breath,” I said. 

Gee nodded, taking in a shaky deep breath. 

“Good boy,” I praised, rubbing his back. 

He sniffled, taking a few more deep breaths. I dried the tears off his face, kissing his forehead. 

“It's gonna be okay,” I reassured. 

I cupped his face gently in my hands. 

“You're gonna be just fine, okay?” I asked and he nodded. “Now, do you think you can go back out there?”

He nodded softly and I smiled. 

“Why do you care so much?” He asked. “I'm nothing.”

“Sweetheart, no, you are not nothing,” I denied. “I don't want you to ever think that, okay? You're special and beautiful and perfect.”

“You think so?” Gee asked. 

“Of course, sweetheart, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise,” I said. 

Gee kissed my cheek and hugged me tight. We walked out and sat back in our seats. Ten minutes later we were called back into the office. Gee didn't want to sit in the chair next to Bert because he was too scared. I stood with him by the wall.

“Gee, can you show me some of the bruises you have?” Headmaster Carter asked. 

Gee nodded, taking off his uniform jacket. I held it for him as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed his tie aside. Carter sighed as he looked at the bruises. 

“That wasn't me,” Bert denied. “Was it, Gee?”

Gee looked like he didn't quite know what to say, like he was actually about to agree with Bert. 

“Mr. McCracken,” Carter said. “Let him speak for himself. Gee, did Bert do that to you?”

Gee nodded softly, covering himself up again. I put his jacket on him again and he gave me a grateful smile. 

“Alright, Gee, how about you go back to your dorm, okay?” Headmaster Carter asked. “I'll deal with Mr. McCracken.”

I walked out with Gee but he didn't go to his dorm. 

“I'm too scared,” he whimpered. “Bert knows which room is mine, I don't want him to come and hurt me.”

“alright, sweetheart, come here,” I said, sitting on a bench with him. “How about you go back to your dorm, I'll walk you if you want, and you can lock the door and I'll make sure that one of the security guards stays in your hall, okay?”

He nodded and I smiled. 

“Who's your roommate?” I asked. 

“Ryan,” Gee said. 

“C’mon, he’s your best friend,” I said. “You two can just stay in the rest of the night and watch movies or something. Chances are if Bert’s getting expelled then he’ll still be here a couple days. I can walk you to class tomorrow, okay?”

Gee nodded and I smiled. I walked him out of the school and it was still a little light out. 

“What about dinner?” He asked. 

“You keep snacks in your room, right? That's what most kids do,” I asked and he nodded. “I think tonight is just a perfect movie and snack night.”

Gee smiled softly and nodded. 

“Does Ryan know about Bert?” I asked. 

He shook his head and I sighed as he shivered. I took off my blazer, putting it on his shoulders instead. We got to his dorm room and Gee gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you, Mr. Iero,” he said. 

“Stay safe, okay?” I asked. 

He nodded and he held my hand. Gee gave it one last squeeze before he went into his dorm room. I walked down the stairs and found one of the security guards. 

“Hey, are you the night-man?” I asked and he nodded. “Can you go up and stay in the hall and make sure no one goes into room 26?”

He nodded and went upstairs. I sighed, walking back to my own place when I realized Gee still had my jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

I knocked on Gee’s dorm door the next morning. Thankfully the guard had stayed the whole night. The door opened and Gee looked up at me. He was wearing a little pastel pink silk tank top with little matching sleeping shorts that had white lace trim around the bottom. 

“Hey, Gee, you ready for class?” I asked. 

He nodded, a small smile on his face. “I just have to put my uniform on, is it okay if you wait out here?”

I nodded and he shut the door. Five minutes later the door opened again and he put on his blazer. Gee held my hand in the empty hallway, walking with me out of the building. Class didn't start for a little bit longer so no one was really out yet. 

“You wanna grab some breakfast from the cafeteria?” I asked. 

He shook his head. “Ryan and I have cereal in our dorm for when we’re too lazy to get up in the morning. I had some today.”

“Yeah? what'd you have?” I asked. 

“I had lucky charms,” he said, giggling quietly. “But I always eat the marshmallows first.”

I smiled as we got to my classroom and I unlocked the door, turning on the lights and I shut the door behind me. He sat in my desk chair and I smiled. Gee yawned softly and I pulled off a chair from one of the desks, sitting across from him. 

“How'd you sleep, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“Not well,” he mumbled. “I was too scared to sleep, I kept thinking that Bert was gonna come and be mad. Have you heard anything yet?”

“No,” I said. “Headmaster Carter told me he’d e-mail me, here, let me check it.”

Gee got up so I could sit in my chair, only for him to plop himself down onto my lap. I looked at him for a moment before turning to my computer to start it up. His head rested against my shoulder as he shut his eyes. I checked my e-mail and smiled softly. 

“Hey, beautiful,” I whispered and he opened his eyes. “Bert will be getting expelled because of violence and they found alcohol in his dorm. But he's gonna be finishing out the rest of the week here, just today and tomorrow.”

He whimpered quietly, looking scared. 

“Don't worry, sweetheart, he's going to be with a security officer the whole time so he won't bother you,” I reassured. “He's only allowed in his dorm and in his classes to take any final exams, return textbooks, and do those sorts of things.”

I wrapped my arms around him. He sniffled quietly and nodded. 

“He will be out of here by tomorrow,” I promised. 

“Okay,” he muttered, holding my hand as he played with my fingers. 

Gee fell asleep on my lap and I sighed. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” I said, rubbing his back softly. “Do you wanna go to your room and just sleep? You can take a sick day if you're so tired.”

“N-no, I'm okay,” he denied. “Just…just need a little nap before class.”

Gee sighed in content as I cradled him in my lap. He kissed my cheek softly, falling asleep with his head resting against my shoulder. I held him for a little bit longer until class was about to start in ten minutes. 

“I don't wanna go,” he muttered. “I wanna stay here with you, I really like you.”

I ran my fingers through his hair and he whimpered. Gee looked up at me, giving me a soft kiss. I felt butterflies in my stomach as my heart beat faster. But as much as I wanted to kiss back, in the back of my mind I just kept remembering about how he was my student. 

“Gee,” I said quietly, pulling away.

He stood up, his eyes filling with tears. 

“I-I'm sorry, Mr. Iero,” he cried. “I shouldn't have done that, you don't like me.”

“It's not that, sweetheart, it's just against the rules,” I said softly and he sat back down in my lap. “And everything with Bert just happened, you don't mean any of it.”

His lip quivered as he rested his head on my shoulder. 

“I just want someone to like me,” Gee whimpered. 

“Don't worry,” I reassured. “I think for a little while you just need some time for yourself and to try and get over everything that happened. Because I know this may be hard on you and you don't want a rebound, okay? I'll always be here for you but right now you just need some time to relax and think about yourself.”

He nodded slowly and I rubbed his back. 

“So, you heading back to your dorm, sweetheart?” I asked. 

He shook his head.

“I'm gonna go,” he said, standing up. 

“Come to me if you need anything,” I said. 

“Yes, sir,” he said. 

Gee walked out of the classroom and I sighed. I wish I could've kissed him back but I just couldn't. He just got out of his relationship, I don't wanna be a rebound. 

“Good morning, Mr. Iero,” a student said as they walked in. 

I smiled in response, looking at my watch. I decided I had enough time to go to Joe’s classroom and grab some coffee. I grabbed one of the clean mugs from his desk, hugging it to my chest as I smiled at him. 

“Fine, you can have some,” Joe said, rolling his eyes. 

I poured myself some coffee from his coffee pot, noticing his classroom still empty. 

“So,” I started, “Bert’s getting expelled.”

“I heard,” Joe said. “Poor Gee, I never even noticed.”

“Yeah, and he kissed me,” I said. 

Joe raised his eyebrows in shock. “Bert kissed you?”

“What? No,” I denied. “No, Gee kissed me.”

“Did you kiss back?” He asked. 

“I wish I could,” I said. “But…you know, everything just happened with Bert and he doesn't mean anything good with that kiss. He's just upset and I've been here to comfort him.”

“Well, rebound or not, how was it?” Joe asked. 

“Amazing,” I mumbled. “His lips were so soft and I felt these little butterflies in my stomach and it was so nice.”

“Sounds like you really like him,” Joe remarked. 

I smiled softly as I nodded. The five minute warning bell went off and I sighed. I went back to my own classroom as kids started filing in. 

“Alright, good morning,” I said when the bell went off. 

“Good morning,” a couple kids repeated tiredly. 

“Well, it’s everyone’s favorite thing now,” I said, hearing a chorus of groans. “Okay, just think of it like this, this is gonna be your last constructed response to write on this book.”

I passed out papers, heading to the front of the class. The day went by just the same until fourth hour. Gee didn't look me in the eye as he sat down in the front next to Ryan. He looked upset and it broke my heart.

“You know the rules,” I said. “No talking, no phones, and you're only allowed the time in class. Good luck, don't stress yourselves out, you've written these a million times.”

I sat down at my desk as everyone began working quietly. I checked my emails then began reading the papers written by my earlier classes. Most were pretty good, it's kind of hard to really mess up a constructed response. 

The bell rang and people got up to leave for lunch. I grabbed the stack of papers from the front as Gee walked up to me with watery eyes. 

“H-here,” he said, handing me his paper. 

“Gee, what's wrong?” I asked. 

“I didn't finish,” he whispered. 

I bit my lip, looking at his paper.

“Alright, I will give you a little bit of extra time,” I said. “Five minutes.”

He hugged me tight, quickly sitting down to work. It was ten minutes later when he finished. Gee handed the paper to me and stood across from me, his hands folded in front of him. 

“Is there something I can help you with, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“Mr. Iero, I-I kissed you this morning,” he said, not meeting my gaze. 

“It's okay, Gee, I won't tell the Headmaster if that's what you're worried about,” I said. 

Gee shook his head. “I-I want to kiss you again, b-but you don't like me and I know that I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry I didn't want to harass you I didn't mean it.”

He burst into tears and I got up, walking around the desk quickly. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back gently as he cried into my chest. 

“No, sweetheart, it's okay,” I whispered. “Just take some deep breaths, okay?”

Gee nodded, taking in a few shaky deep breaths. 

“Look at me,” I said softly. 

He hesitated before looking up. His pretty hazel eyes were wide and watery, his chubby cheeks pink and his black hair messy. I cupped his cheek gently and his lip quivered as he leaned into the touch. 

“You don't have to apologize for anything,” I said. “You didn't make me uncomfortable, the opposite of that, actually.”

“Th-then why wouldn't you let me kiss you?” He asked. 

“Because I just can't, Gee,” I said quietly. “You're a student and I'm your teacher. It's against the rules. And everything with Bert happened and you're not thinking clearly, this isn't what you want. You don't want just some quick feeling to make you forget because it won't really make you feel any better.”

Gee whimpered quietly and looked down. 

“B-but what if I really do want to be with you?” He asked. 

“Not now,” I said. “Just wait a little while.”

Gee cried, shaking his head. 

“I still wanna spend time with you though,” he said. 

“You can, sweetheart,” I said. “Just…we can't do all the kissing and stuff like that.”

“One more? Please?” He asked. 

Gee pressed his lips against mine and I couldn't help myself this time. It made my brain just feel like complete mush as I held his hips and pulled him closer. It took all the power within me to take a step back. My lips felt all tingly as I took a deep breath.

“This is just a big thing, Gee,” I said. “And it's very risky, okay? This is a big boy decision.”

“How long do I have to wait?” Gee asked. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

“I don't know, Gee,” I said. “But you can't just start this relationship so soon after Bert. You just need time for yourself, okay? Just take a couple weeks to think about yourself and spend time with friends.”

“Okay, Mr. Iero,” he said. 

Gee kissed my cheek softly before leaving the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Just like Gee said he would, we’ve been keeping our distance. Two weeks and we haven't really talked much at all. He's been happier, thankfully. He's been spending time with more his friends and seems to be getting over Bert. 

But I couldn't help but miss his touch. And miss his lips on mine and our time we used to spend with each other. He doesn't eat lunch with me anymore or anything. It was just like before when he was just a normal student. 

“Mr. Iero?” Someone asked. 

I looked up at Jamia, giving her a small nod. 

“I think that tie looks really nice on you,” she said. 

I looked own at my plain black tie before looking back up. That's when I saw Gee look back at her with a small glare. I raised my eyebrows and he glanced at me before blushing and looking down. 

“Thank you, Miss Nestor,” I said. 

They kept working quietly until the bell rang. I met up with Joe in the teacher’s lounge and he smiled. 

“So, was class with Gee just as torturous as before?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” I said. “I just wanna kiss him so badly and he's right there but I just can't and I have to pretend like he's just another one of my students.”

He smiled sympathetically, patting my shoulder. 

“Maybe one day,” he said. 

“Yeah, maybe,” I muttered. “But Jamia complimented me today and Gee just gave her this dirty look.”

“Someone's jealous,” Joe sang. 

I smiled, opening my lunch. 

“You think?” I asked hopefully. 

Not that I wanted him to be jealous, but maybe he really does have feelings for me after all. And for the rest of the day all I could think about was him, even when I was in my room with a beer in my hand and watching tv. 

It wasn't until ten that night that there was a knock on my door. I frowned as I got up and opened it. Gee was standing on my doorstep, looking nervous. 

“Gee, you're not allowed to be here,” I said quietly. 

Either way, I made sure no one was watching as I opened the door wider and he stepped in. I sighed quietly, shutting the door. 

“What's up, Gee?” I asked. 

Gee looked down for a moment before stepping closer. His lips were against mine in a second. I grabbed his hips, pulling him closer as my heart raced and I felt almost dizzy. 

I don't know how it happened but next thing I know I'm pressing him down against the mattress, our lips never pulling apart. His hands tangled into my hair as he panted softly.

“Fuck,” I muttered, pulling away. 

Gee looked up at me, his cheeks flushed and his hazel eyes wide. 

“Baby, we can't,” I whispered. 

He bit his lip, leaning forward to give me a soft kiss. 

“I really do like you, Mr. Iero,” he mumbled against my lips. 

I kissed him again, my body pressed closed to his. 

“Do you like me?” He asked. 

“Of course I do, sweetheart,” I said. 

Gee held onto my hand and I smiled softly, kissing his forehead. I sighed quietly, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He whimpered quietly, sitting up beside me. 

“Gee, this is a big thing,” I said. “Have you really thought about this?”

“Of course I have,” he said. “Have you? You could lose everything.”

“I know, of course I thought about this,” I said. 

“I just…I get these butterflies in my tummy whenever I'm in your class and I get upset whenever I hear other kids talking about how pretty you are,” he said. “And you make my heart race really fast and sometimes I feel like it's gonna completely burst out of my chest. I even felt this way when I was with Bert but I was always too scared to say anything.”

Gee held my hand again, his fingers running over the tattoos. 

“Gee, no one can find out about us,” I said. “You can't tell anyone.”

I've seen high schoolers, I've been teaching them for years. Once one person knows something it spreads like wildfire. 

“I…I told Ryan,” he whispered. “He's covering for me right now. Please don't be mad, p-please don't hit me.”

“Hey,” I said softly, pulling him into my lap. “I would _never_ hit you.”

Gee rested his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his back softly. 

“You always make me feel so happy whenever I'm feeling sad,” he said. 

“Well, I'm so glad I can do that for you,” I said. “I want you to be happy.”

He nodded slowly and I kissed the top of his head. 

“Do you want a snack?” I asked. “I don't know if you've eaten dinner already.”

“I haven't,” he said. 

“Here, I'll make us something and then we can talk about everything over dinner,” I suggested. 

Gee nodded, following me into the kitchen.

“What do you want?” I asked. “I can make some spaghetti…or I've got a frozen pizza. I mean, I just don't want anything that'll take too long.”

“The pizza sounds fine,” Gee said, sitting at the table. 

I smiled, turning on the oven as I sat across from him. 

“So, you're spending your Friday night with your teacher,” I said. “What are all the other kids doing?”

“There's a party going on,” he said. 

“You're not going?” I asked. “Sounds fun.”

“I've been to a party once, then I refused to go again,” he said and I raised my eyebrows as he blushed. “I went in and immediately left because as soon as I walked in I just saw people butt chugging.”

I sighed, running a hand down my face. “Okay, gross. God, I should probably go shut that party down. I would, but I really just wanna spend time here with you.”

Gee smiled happily and I stood up, kissing his forehead before going to put the pizza in the oven. 

“What do you want to drink?” I asked. “I've got some pop, water, coffee, juice.”

“Apple juice?” He asked and I nodded. 

I poured him some apple juice into a glass and grabbed a beer for myself. 

“So,” I said, sitting down again. “We're gonna need to have a big boy conversation, okay?”

He nodded and I reached over to hold his hand across the table. 

“So, we both like each other,” I said. “But it's against the rules.”

“I want to be with you, Mr. Iero, I don't care if I get expelled or anything,” Gee said. 

I sighed quietly, squeezing his hand. “Gee, I don't want you to just throw away your education.”

“I won't,” Gee promised. “But I do want to be with you, and then at the end of the year I'm going to graduate and we can be together without breaking any rules.”

I could tell he wasn't in little space, which I was thankful for because this was serious. 

“Yeah, we could,” I said. “But right now it's just difficult.”

“S-so you're saying we can't be together?” He asked. 

“I'm just saying that if we are together then we’re just gonna have to be, like, really secretive,” I said. “It'll be difficult to be together.”

“I know it will,” Gee said. “And I know that we wouldn't really be able to do things like hold hands and kiss and all that, but I don't really care, Mr. Iero. We can have lunch together in your classroom and times like this in your…I don't know what to call it; dorm? Condo?”

“Gee, I want that too,” I said. “I want to be with you so badly.”

“So, we can be together then?” He asked hopefully. 

“Yes,” I said. “But have you really thought this?”

“Yes, I have,” Gee said. 

“Okay then, I guess I have the honor of calling you my boyfriend,” I said. 

Gee smiled wildly, coming over to sit in my lap. 

“My boyfriend,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I could tell he was slipping back into little space and either way I thought he was amazing. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, hugging me tight. 

“Gee, let me go get the pizza, I think it's almost done,” I said. 

Gee nodded and stood up as I went to go check on the pizza. 

“You got toys?” He asked, looking at some toys that Ruby had left here. 

Gee smiled happily and played with the toys happily. I got the pizza out and put some slices onto two plates. We sat together and he smiled happily. 

“Gee, how’s everything been with Bert and all?” I asked. “He hasn't bother you or anything? Texted you at all?”

“I blocked him,” Gee said. “He hasn't bothered me at all. He can't, there's no way for him to get to me.”

“That's good,” I said. “Now, I want you to tell me if any of the other kids are bothering you, okay?”

Gee nodded his head, taking a bite of his food. 

“Some of the boys used to make fun of my skirts,” he said. “And in the locker room they’d make fun of my panties, they used to shove my panties in the dirty toilets. But Headmaster Carter yelled at them and they haven't done it in a while.”

“I'm sorry, Gee,” I said. “I really wish people wouldn't mess with you, you're so special and perfect.”

The two of us finished eating and we snuggled up on my couch. Gee smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“I'm really glad we can do this now,” he said. “I've really wanted to kiss you again ever since I kissed you the first time.”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him as I pulled him closer. I pressed my lips against his and he smiled into the kiss. Gerard pressed his body close to mine, his hand tangling into my hair. 

“You're so pretty,” I muttered, smiling at the way he blushed. “My little beautiful boy.”

“Daddy!” Gee cheered, hugging me tight. 

I kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back softly. 

“Can we have cuddles?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. Gee took off his blazer to get more comfortable, crawling up beside me on the couch as he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

After class, Gee stayed behind to eat lunch with me. He smiled happily, coming over to sit in my lap. 

“How has school been?” I asked. 

“It's been okay,” he said. “I've got some homework to do in some of my other classes.”

I nodded as I opened up my lunch. 

“Can I come over tonight?” He asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” I said. “Make sure you have your homework done first, though. I can make us some dinner and we can cuddle and watch movies. How's that sound?”

“Perfect,” Gee agreed. 

“But you can't stay too late,” I said, “It's a school night.”

Gee pouted and gave me a sweet smile. 

“But daddy, I'll be fine, I don't need that much sleep,” he said. 

“Nuh uh, beautiful, you're going to bed by ten,” I said. 

“But don't you want my kisses?” He asked. 

“Of course I want your kisses, sweetheart, I just need to make sure I take care of you too,” I said. 

Gee sighed dramatically then giggled. 

“Okay, daddy, I'll go to bed by ten,” he agreed. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“How about you come over after last hour?” I suggested. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything is fine,” he said. 

I kissed his forehead and he blushed. 

“So, what do you wanna watch?” I asked as I took a bite of my food. 

“Can we watch Pixar movies?” He asked. 

“Of course,” I stated. 

He smiled and I pushed his lunch towards him. 

“Come on, eat before we run out of time,” I said. 

He smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. 

“I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship, I really like you,” he said. 

“Yeah, me too, baby boy,” I agreed. 

Gee smiled, hugging me tight. His head rested on my shoulder as we both ate quietly. He held onto my hand and kept eating. The bell eventually rang and Gee left unwillingly. I hated seeing him go but I still had two more classes to teach. 

When the day had finally ended, I went back to my house. About an hour later there was a soft knock on the door and I let Gerard in, making sure no one was watching. He smiled happily, hugging a stuffed toy to his chest. Gee bit his lip then looked at me nervously. 

“I-Is it okay that I brought Mr. Fluffles?” He asked, looking at his little sheep stuffed animal. “He gets lonely when I leave him in my dorm.”

“Yeah, of course it's fine,” I said. 

He smiled and looked around. 

“I-I never really looked around the first time,” he said. “I like it here, it’s cozy and nice.”

Gerard looked at the books on my shelf and and records in a pile next to my tv. It felt weird as I watched him. I kept thinking about how maybe he would find something that would make him think I was weird, like he was probing my life. I couldn't help it, even I wanted him to just see the best of me. 

“Who is this?” He asked, pointing to a picture frame. 

“Oh, that’s my mom,” I said, picking up the picture. 

It was a photo of the two of us on her birthday a few years ago when I had flown back to visit. It was a nice memory, maybe I'd even go back this year too. That just made me think about my relationship with Gerard, I don't know how she would ever accept it. I know she's my mom and all and she might because she loves me but she’ll probably think it's weird or something. Hell, I'm pretty sure everyone would think it's weird. 

“You look like her,” Gee said, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“Thanks,” I said softly. 

I set the frame back down and smiled, wrapping my arms around him as I gave him a kiss. He giggled, holding up his stuffie. 

“Mr. Fluffles likes kissies too,” he said. 

I smiled, kissing the top of Mr. Fluffles head. Gee giggled happily, giving me another kiss. 

“Bert hated Mr. Fluffles, he said he was stupid,” Gee told me sadly. 

“Well, I think Mr. Fluffles is the best sheep in the entire world,” I said. 

Gerard smiled, hugging me and burying his face in my shoulder. I rubbed his back softly and he held hummed quietly. 

“Come on, which movie do you wanna watch first?” I asked. 

“Can we watch the Toy Story movies?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded, setting it up on my tv. We cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. There was a knock on the door when the movie was halfway done. I sighed and got up, opening the door to see Joe holding Ruby.

“Hey, man, I'm really sorry but Marie broke her ankle so I have to drive her to the hospital,” he said. “Can you watch Ruby? I don't know when I'll be back, maybe not until late, I brought an overnight bag just in case.”

He glanced behind me at Gee and frowned. 

“Fuck, I'm really sorry, I don't have anyone else,” he said. 

“Hey, it's okay,” I said, taking Ruby into my arms. 

“Sorry for ruining your night, I've gotta go,” he said. “I owe you one.”

I sighed, grabbing the bag and shutting the door. It looked like Ruby had been crying, her cheeks were stained with tears. I understand, watching your mom get hurt could be scary, especially if you're two. 

“Wanna watch Toy Story with us?” I asked. 

Ruby nodded and I sat on the couch between the two of them. 

“I hope you don't mind,” I said quietly to Gee. “She's Mr. Trohman’s daughter and he has to drive his wife to the hospital.”

“It's okay,” he replied, holding my hand as he rested his head on my shoulder. 

I smiled softly, kissing the top of his head and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Ruby got off the couch, going to try to open a cabinet in the kitchen, but she was too short to open it. 

“Can I have a sucker?” She asked, knowing exactly where I kept them.

“Want one?” I asked Gee. 

He nodded and I went over to grab two suckers for the both of them. Ruby sat on the ground in front of the tv, happily gnawing on the candy. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as he ate his candy. 

“Can I have another?” Ruby asked. 

“You're done already?” I asked and she held up her stick. “No, Ruby, only one, make sure you throw your stick away.”

She hurried over to throw her stick away before planting herself back on the ground. Gee stuck out his tongue and I chuckled. 

“What color is it?” He asked. 

“Blue,” I replied, looking at his mostly finished blue raspberry Dum Dum. 

He giggled happily, cuddling up close to my side. He finished it up, chucking the stick into the trash can. I leaned down, giving him a soft kiss. Gee smiled happily and he rested his head on my shoulder again. 

“Daddy, I really wanna kiss you,” Gee whispered. 

I smirked, looking at Ruby, who was completely entranced by the screen. I held his hand, leading him back to the bedroom where I shut the door quietly. My arms wrapped around his waist as I kissed him softly. 

He smiled onto the kiss and I could taste the sweet blue raspberry. I sat on the edge of the bed and he sat across my lap, kissing me slowly. My heart raced faster just from being with him and I smiled. 

“What?” He asked with a small giggle. 

“Nothing,” I said. “I just really like you.”

Gee smiled and his cheeks flushed red. 

“I really like you too, daddy,” he said. 

I smiled, falling back on the bed as he laid on top of me. I kissed him again, pulling his body close to mine.

“Uncle Fwankie! I have to go potty!” Ruby called. 

I sighed quietly and sat up. 

“I'll be right back,” I said. 

I got up and brought Ruby to the toilet. When I was done helping her, I brought her back to the tv only to find that the movie was over. 

“When did this end?” I asked. 

“I don't know,” she replied. 

“What were you doing?” I asked. 

She pointed to some papers with coloring on them. I picked them up and sighed when I saw that these were papers I had to grade. Thankfully it was just homework, I can just give them all full credit for it.

“Alright, let's move on to Toy Story 2,” I said. 

I put the movie on and left her watching happily as I went back to my bedroom. Gee was laying on the bed, propped up on his elbows as he smiled at me. I laid between his legs and pressed my lips against his. I left soft kisses on his neck and he giggled. 

“It tickles,” he said. 

“Oh yeah?” I asked. 

I blew a raspberry against his skin and Gee shrieked happily. I sat up on my knees and smiled down at him, holding his hand. 

“I should start making dinner soon,” I said. 

“Another kiss first?” He asked. 

I smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. 

“Alright, beautiful, what do you want to eat?” I asked. 

Gerard bit his lip and shrugged. 

“Are we able to order a pizza here?” He asked. “I miss pizza and the cafeteria one is nowhere near as good as Domino’s.”

“Well, lucky for you teachers are allowed to order pizza to the campus,” I said. “What would you like?”

“Pepperoni,” he said. 

I smiled and he followed me out to the couch. 

“You like pizza, Ruby?” I asked. 

“Cheese please!” Ruby cheered. 

I smiled, grabbing my phone to order. They said it would only take about twenty minutes to get here. 

“Can I have juice?” Gee asked. 

“Me too,” Ruby agreed. 

I smiled, pouring them both juice. Gerard smiled and sat on my lap as we watched the movie. I held his hand and couldn't help but think that at that moment, everything felt perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled, wrapping my arms around Gerard as I pulled him closer. 

“You're so pretty,” I muttered. 

Gee giggled quietly and I smiled, brushing his hair behind his ear. He blushed softly a small smile on his face. 

“Thank you, daddy,” he said. 

I smiled as he leaned down, kissing me again. My hand ran down his back slowly, resting on his ass as I gave it a gentle squeeze. Gee giggled quietly pressing his body against mine. 

Things with us grew even more heated and his body laying on top of mine seemed so much heavier. Gee panted softly, kissing me desperately. I moaned, pulling his hips down against mine. I could feel the semi in his panties underneath his school skirt.

“Daddy, I need you,” he moaned. 

He pulled off my tie, sitting up to take off his own blazer and tie. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back down into a messy kiss. He rocked his hips down and we both moaned. 

“Baby,” I whispered, pulling away for a moment. “Are you sure?”

Gee nodded quickly and kissed me again. He started unbuttoning my shirt, muttering in annoyance when one wouldn't go. I flipped us over so I was on top, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. I unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it aside. Gee looked at the expanse of tattoos on my skin, his hand trailing over my chest softly. 

“I think you're prettier,” he whispered. 

“Nonsense,” I muttered, kissing his neck as I unbuttoned his shirt. “Have you ever looked in the mirror?”

Gee sat up slightly so I could take his button up off. I ground my hips against his slowly, kissing him deeply. I pulled off his skirt, running my hands up his sides. I kissed along his chest, feeling his fingers run through my hair. I moved down between his legs, sucking on his inner thighs. Gee panted softly, his hands loosely gripping the blanket on the bed. 

“Daddy, I need you,” he mumbled. 

I moved back up, kissing him roughly. Music was playing in the background but I had completely forgotten about it until it stopped. I smirked softly, getting up as he whined. I went to my record player, changing the album. 

“What do you wanna listen to?” I asked. 

“Daddy,” he whined in annoyance. 

I smirked, grabbing some random record, not even looking at it as I put it on. I unbuckled my belt, pushing down my pants with my boxers. I crawled back in between his legs, kissing up his neck until I got to his lips. My hand palmed him through his panties, running over the hardened length. He jerked his hips up, crying out softly. I pulled off his panties, my hand going to wrap around his erection. 

I pressed my fingers to his lips and he took them into his mouth, sucking softly and coating them in saliva. I moved them down and he spread his legs a little, blushing softly. One of my fingers slowly pressed in and he bit his lip. I moved it in and out before adding a second. Gee let out small whimpers, his hips soon rocking up.

When he was stretched enough, I pulled my hand away. I grabbed lube and a condom from my bedside table, ripping open the foil package. Gee sat up to suck my neck and I smiled softly as I rolled the condom over me, covering myself in lube. I pushed Gee back down against the mattress and he giggled quietly. 

“Are you okay, baby boy?” I asked. 

He nodded and I pushed in slowly. Gee squeaked softly, holding onto my shoulders. 

“Remember, we can always stop if you want to,” I said. 

Gee nodded and I bottomed out slowly. I panted heavily and it just took me until now to realize how long I've gone without fucking and how much I desperately needed it. 

“Fuck,” I muttered.

I left soft kisses on his shoulder and his collarbone, waiting for him to adjust. When he said he was ready, I started rocking in and out slowly. He panted softly and I held onto his hand. 

“Oh daddy,” Gee moaned. 

I picked up a faster pace and his head tipped back, jaw dropping. 

“Fuck, you're so pretty,” I whispered. 

The burning pleasure was building up all too quickly. After going so long without a fuck, I wasn't going to last long. 

“Oh, right there!” Gee cried out when I hit his prostate. 

I kept holding his hand with one hand while I wrapped my other arm under his hips, pulling him up a little bit. His legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer. I gasped, moving in and out quickly, hearing his moans get louder. 

“Baby, you've gotta be quiet,” I whispered. “Don't make me gag you.”

He whimpered, nodding quickly. I pressed my lips against his, our bodies rocking together. My hand reached down to wrap around his erection, which was leaking precome onto his stomach. Gee moaned, bucking his hips up. 

Sweat built up on my skin, a thin layer that I hardly noticed. I groaned, pushing in faster. My heart was racing and my stomach was tightening and I knew I was getting all too close to release. And it was then when I felt the electric sort of tingling all throughout my body, making everything else fizzle out as I came suddenly. 

I stroked Gee faster, still rocking my hips at a steady pace, despite the oversensitivity. Gee cried out, coming into my hand. He panted heavily as I took off my condom, tying it up and throwing it out. I cleaned the both of us up with a tissue from the box on the nightstand, laying down beside him.

Gerard smiled, cuddling up against me. His warm, chubby body pressed against me and I felt my heart flutter. I pulled him closer as I fell asleep, dreaming of him. 

-+-

“Fuck,” I cursed. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

I jumped up out of bed, grabbing for my clothes. 

“What's wrong?” Gee asked, picking himself up to rest on his elbows as he looked at me sleepily. 

“We weren't supposed to fall asleep,” I said. “I never set the alarm, we’re late for class.”

Gee got up quickly, pulling on his uniform. I grabbed a blazer, pulling it on over my button up. 

“In sorry, daddy,” Gee apologized as he sat on the end of the bed, pulling on his white knee high socks. 

I stopped then, all panic leaving me as I kneeled in front of him and cupped his cheek. 

“Don't apologize,” I said softly. “None of this is your fault.”

“Bert would've said it was my fault,” he muttered. 

“I'm not Bert,” I whispered. 

I gave him a soft kiss and stood up. 

“Come on, let’s get going,” I said. “You leave now, it’ll be less suspicious. Besides, I have to grab some of my stuff.”

He nodded, slipping on his shoes. Gee gave me a quick kiss before he hurried out. I grabbed my papers, shoving them into my briefcase. I hurried outside and into the school, making my way towards my classroom. 

When I got to class, there was only five minutes left of first hour. The students laughed as I sighed, sitting in my seat and running my hand through my hair. 

They all talked amongst themselves while I sorted myself out. I fixed my tie and tucked my shirt in. I pulled out my phone, sighed quietly. 

_Frank: did you get to class okay?_

_Gee: yeah, I'm fine_

I leaned back in my chair, opening my email. No bother doing anything in class now, the bell was about to go off. When class ended, I went to Joe’s classroom. 

“I need coffee,” I muttered. 

He smiled, handing me a mug as I went to his coffee maker. 

“Gerard stayed over at my place last night,” I said. 

“That's really risky, you shouldn't have done that,” he said. 

“I know, it was an accident,” I said. “But we slept in and missed almost the entire first hour. Anyways, how's Marie?”

“She's fine,” he said. “She's got a cast now.”

“Is she able to take care of Ruby?” I asked. “I can help out as much as I can.”

“Thanks, we’ll come to you if we need anything,” he said. 

I smiled, going back to my classroom. Soon enough fourth hour rolled around and I stood at the front of the class. 

“Mr. Iero! Is that a hickey?!” Jamia gasped. 

I immediately glanced at Gee, who looked back sheepishly. 

“See, look,” Jamia said. 

She came over, pulling out a compact mirror from the pocket of her blazer. I took it from her and frowned, gently brushing my fingers over the obvious hickey on my neck. I looked at Gee and saw he had covered his with makeup. 

“Alright, let’s start class,” I said, giving her back the compact. 

“Who'd you get that from?” Jamia asked as she sat down. “Was she hot?”

“We aren't discussing this,” I stated. 

“Was she a student?” Lindsey asked. “Like a hot forbidden love? Did you fuck all night long?”

“I said enough!” I shouted, the entire class falling silent. 

Gee looked at me with wide eyes, his lip quivering. I've never yelled at my class again, let alone Gee. He looked scared of me, that's something I never wanted. 

I gave them busy work until the lunch bell rang and people started filing out of the classroom. I spotted Gee amongst that crowd, usually he stays here to eat lunch with me. 

“Mr. Way, can I see you after class?” I asked. 

Gee hesitated for a moment before he stopped. I went over and shut the door, holding his hand as I went over to sit on my chair and I pulled him into my lap. 

“Baby boy, I'm sorry for yelling,” I apologized. 

His eyes watered as he looked down. “I'm sorry for giving you the hickey. It's all my fault, daddy.”

“No, baby,” I denied. “It's okay, it doesn't really matter at all. They were just some stupid teenagers who were just trying to pull my leg.”

“But you yelled,” he said. “You were upset and I'm the one that caused that.”

“Princess, you're perfect,” I said. “I was just a little annoyed is all.”

“Okay,” he said. 

“Alright, now can daddy have a kiss?” I asked. 

Gee giggled, pressing his lips against mine.


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled away from the kiss, catching my breath for the first time in what felt like ages. Gee’s lips were slightly swollen and his hair was fussed up from me running my fingers through them. 

“First hour is gonna start soon,” I whispered. “You have to get to class.”

“J-just one more minute?” Gee asked. 

I smiled, pulling him closer. My lips crashed against his and he quickly reciprocated. I held his hips, running my hands over his soft, chubby sides that I loved so much. 

Someone tried to open the locked door and I sighed. I pulled away, fixing his hair and his tie. Gee smiled, doing the same thing for me. 

“You're the cutest,” I muttered. “My first hour students are here, you've gotta get going to class, you don't wanna be late.”

Gee pouted but stood up, smoothing out his skirt. 

“Can I eat lunch with you here?” He asked. 

“Of course, you don't even have to ask, baby boy,” I said. 

He smiled, giving me a soft kiss. 

“I'm gonna miss you,” I said. 

Gee smiled and blushed, giving me another kiss before he finally left. Kids walked in and started sitting down as I sighed. I wish Gee didn't have to leave. I loved his kisses and hugs and cuddles. 

“Mr. Iero,” someone said. 

I looked up at Ryan, smiling softly. 

“I have to make up that assessment, can I come in during lunch?” He asked. 

“Oh, y-yeah, that’s fine,” I said. 

Ryan smiled, walking out of the class. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned back in my chair. Gee couldn't come in for lunch anymore, I'd have to break the news to him. The bell rang and I stood up, walking to the front of the class. 

“Who wants just an easy Friday?” I asked and they nodded. “Let’s just have a reading day. You can have time to catch up on Macbeth.”

I sat back down and saw everyone get out their books and read quietly. First hour was one of my favorite classes. Everyone was so tired that nobody fooled around. 

I opened up my email, biting my lip as I looked through all the school things. I looked at the school calendar and felt my heart sink. It wouldn't be long before Gee graduated. Maybe next year Gee would come live in the dorm with me since our relationship wouldn't be illegal. Over the summer instead of staying here on campus like some teachers do, I usually go back home and stay with my parents. 

Class went by rather slowly until it was finally fourth hour. Each class got gradually more disruptive but Gee made everything better. 

_Gee: I can't wait to give you kissies_

I looked over after reading the text. He had his book up but his hand was behind it and I knew he was holding his phone as he smiled at me innocently. 

_Frank: someone has to come in during lunch to take an assessment so you can't stay, I'm sorry._

Gee’s smile dropped when he read the text. He looked upset as he set his phone down. He reached into his backpack and I sighed as he pulled out Mr. Fluffles and hugged him tight. I just wanted to go over and give him a big kiss and make him smile again.

“Oh my god, do you have a stuffed animal?!” Someone exclaimed. 

Jamia and her friends started laughed as Gee’s lip quivered. 

“Go to the office,” I ordered. 

“What? C’mon, Mr. Iero, I thought you were cool,” Jamia complained. 

“Office, Miss Nestor,” I repeated. 

Jamia grumbled before grabbing her bag and walking out. Gee sniffled and I could tell he was close to tears. I walked over and kneeled down in front of his desk. 

“You wanna go to that bathroom?” I asked and he nodded. “Come on, I'll walk you.”

Gee followed me out of the room down the hall to the teacher’s bathroom. I locked the door behind us and wrapped my arms around him. 

“It's okay, baby, don't cry,” I whispered. 

He buried his face into my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“Th-they're mean,” he whimpered. “Why are they always so mean to me?”

“They're just jealous, sweetheart,” I said. 

“No they aren't, I'm not stupid,” Gee muttered. 

“Of course you're not,” I said. “But you're the smartest, most beautiful, most perfect little boy in this school. No, the whole fucking world.”

I wiped away his tears and gave him a soft kiss. 

“Not perfect,” he grumbled. “I'm fat and ugly, that's why no one likes me.”

“You're not fat or ugly,” I denied. “You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. You're like a princess, the fairest in all the land.”

Gee gave me a hug, his eyes watering. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“I mean every word of it,” I stated. 

He smiled softly and I kissed his forehead. 

“And after school today both you and Mr. Fluffles gets kisses,” I said. 

“Who’s staying during lunch?” He asked. 

“Ryan,” I said. 

Gee gasped softly. “That's okay then, Ryan already knows about us. I can still come to lunch, he won't say anything.”

I nodded in agreement and he smiled. 

“I feel like we never see each other,” he said. “With school and work for my classes we can't always be together. And even when we are together then a lot of the time we just have to act like normal teachers and students.”

“Where are you going to college?” I asked. 

“Just this small college nearby,” he said. 

“Next year do you wanna move in here with me?” I asked. “It won't be against the rules. We can be together, Gee.”

“M-moving in?” Gee asked. “W-we haven't even said, you know, I-L-Y.”

I chuckled softly, kissing his cheek. 

“It was just an idea, we don't have to,” I said. “And maybe the I-L-Ys will come soon. I might even say I-L-Y soon.”

Gee’s eyes widened as he blushed. 

“Are you ready to go back to class?” I asked. 

He nodded and I opened the door, locking it behind us as we walked out. I held out my hand and Gee looked at it for a moment before looking around. He smiled and placed his hand, walking with me back to the class. 

“Sh, he's back,” I heard someone whisper when I walked in the door. 

Gee let go of my hand before anyone saw us. I looked around suspiciously before we sat in our seats. Gee shrieked and I looked at him. 

“They drew on Mr. Fluffles!” He cried and people laughed. 

I stood up, crossing my arms. Everyone suddenly went dead silent. 

“Ryan, who drew on Mr. Fluffles?” I asked. 

Ryan pointed to three kids in the back, three of Jamia’s friends; Lindsey, Brendon and Pete. I went to my desk, grabbing my unused detention slips. I wrote each of them three detention days and their jaws dropped. 

“B-but you've never given a detention before!” Lindsey exclaimed. 

“Three days detention,” I stated. 

I looked at Gee, who was sobbing and staring at his stuffie. I called Gee over to my desk and he hiccuped quietly. I handed him some tissues and he blew his nose. 

“Can I see?” I asked softly. 

Gee handed me the stuffie. There was curse words and scribbles and even a dick drawn on it. 

“I might be able to wash this out,” I said. 

“Really?” Gee asked hopefully. “My grandma gave him to me before she passed away, it's the only thing I have left from her.”

I felt my heart shatter as I nodded. I put the little sheep stuffie on my desk as he went back to his desk. Class ended ten minutes later and everyone left except for Gee and Ryan.

“I'm sorry, Gee, I tried to get them to stop,” Ryan said. “The scribbles are from me trying to grab the marker from them, I'm sorry. I probably only made it worse.”

“It's okay,” Gee said quietly. “You tried at least. You're a good friend.”

I handed Ryan his assessment and Gee came over to sit on my lap. I cradled him gently as he looked over at Mr. Fluffles sadly. 

“You know what, I think Mr. Trohman will be able to get it out,” I said. “Ruby’s probably drawn on stuff a couple of times.”

I kissed cheek and hugged him tight. 

“It's gonna be fine,” I said. “I'll make sure he gets fixed. And if he doesn't, I'll get you a million stuffie a just to make up for it.”

“No other stuffie can replace Mr. Fluffles,” he mumbled. 

“I'm sorry,” I apologized. “I know he's special to you. I'll do anything I can to clean him up.”

Gee nodded and I kissed his forehead. 

“You're so beautiful,” I whispered. “And dirty or not, Mr. Fluffles is still beautiful.”

“Really?” He asked. 

“Of course,” I said. 

“A-and you still think I'm beautiful even though I'm dirty?” He asked. 

“You're not dirty, babe,” I denied. “You're absolutely perfect.”

I smiled, rubbing his back. Gee hummed quietly, resting his head against my shoulder as he intertwined our fingers. His finger ran over my tattoos gently and I smiled. 

“Come on, baby boy, you've gotta eat,” I said. 

Gee opened up his backpack, pulling out a sandwich. Ryan finished his assessment, which was rather short, before leaving for lunch. 

“I'm sorry about what happened,” I said. 

Gee shrugged. “You have them detentions. You've never given detention before.”

“I know, it just made me so upset that they'd hurt you like that,” I said. 

Gee nodded slowly, holding onto my hand as he ate. 

“I think it would be kind of nice to move in with you,” he said. “The college in going to is small and there’s no dorms so I would have to find a place to stay at. I was just gonna find some other people at the college to rent a place with.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“It would be nice,” I said. “Having you around more often would be amazing.”

I showered him and kisses and Gee smiled, hugging me tight.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat with Gee as he smiled and hugged Mr. Fluffles. Marie had taken him and cleaned him off. There were still faint marker lines but it was so much better now. 

“Thank you for having her fix him,” Gee said. 

“Of course,” I said, kissing his cheek. “It's getting late, it's almost lights out.”

“No, I wanna stay,” he said. “Please, daddy?”

“You've got class in the morning,” I stated. “I don't want you being all tired tomorrow.”

“I won't be,” he promised. 

“You sure you don't wanna get some rest?” I asked. 

“I can sleep here,” Gee said. 

“Baby, it’s risky,” I said. “I don't wanna get caught.”

“I know but I just like being with you,” He muttered, running his hand down my arm. 

“I know you do,” I said. “But we still have to be careful, baby boy. If people find out about our relationship then we won't be able to see each other.”

“I know, I wish things were different,” he said, his head resting on my chest as he frowned. 

“Hey, don't get all upset now,” I said softly. “You're still the best damn little I've had and I'd wait for years if that meant we could be together.”

“School’s almost over,” he said. “And then I'm gonna go home, will I be able to see you over the summer?”

“I don't know, princess,” I said. “I'm from New Jersey.”

“Really? So am I!” He exclaimed. “I'm from Belleville!”

“My mom lives probably thirty minutes away and I stay over at her place usually over the summer,” I said. 

Gee squealed happily, wrapping his arms around me. 

“So we’ll be able to see each other all summer then,” I said. 

“Good, I would miss you so much, daddy,” he said. “I really like you, you're always so nice.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“I really like you too,” I said. “You're such a little sweetheart.”

I gave him a soft kiss before standing up. 

“Let me go to the bathroom and then we can watch tv,” I said, heading into the bathroom. 

We've been binge watching The Office on Netflix. It was nice, it was like we were a normal couple. We just sit around cuddled up under blankets as we would watch tv. 

“I got it set up for you, Daddy,” Gee said proudly when I walked back out. 

“Good boy,” I said, kissing the top of his head. 

I went to the fridge, grabbing a beer for myself and a sippy cup of juice for him. Gee pressed play as we snuggled up together and I smiled. Halfway through an episode he realized something.

“I need to work on my art project,” he said. “I left it in my dorm, though, is it okay if I go and grab it?”

“Yeah, of course, I’d love to see what you were working on,” I said.

“Okay, I’ll be back in just a few minutes,” he said.

“Alright, I’ll be here,” I said.

Gee gave me a soft kiss before he got up, looking out the window to make sure no one was around before he walked out. I kept the show paused so that way he didn’t miss anything as I pulled out my phone. I played a game on my phone, waiting for him to come back.

But then a half an hour went by and I frowned, standing up. I grabbed my shoes and walked outside, heading towards his dorm. I went up the stairs, knocking on his door. There was no answer and I opened it to see him curled up on his bed, sound asleep.

“Hey, baby,” I whispered, sitting next to him.

I ran my fingers through his hair as I smiled. Gee yawned, his eyes widening when he saw me.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said. “I just sat down for a minute.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” I said. “Why don’t you just stay here and get some rest?”

“No,” he denied. “I wanna stay the night at your place, please, daddy?”

“Alright, baby boy, you can come to sleep at my place,” I said.

I held his hand as he grabbed a bag. We walked back to the teachers’ dorms but made sure to use the back paths so that way no one saw us. He held my hand and I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“What are you drawing?” I asked.

“A puppy,” he said.

We got to my place and I pressed play on Netflix. He set himself up on the coffee table, sitting on the ground at my feet with all his colored pencils. 

“This is Ryan’s dog,” he said. “I’ve always wanted a dog but my dad was allergic so I was never able to. I-if we move in together can we get a puppy?”

“Maybe,” I said. “I really want one. There used to be a teacher here who had a dog and they used the dog as a therapy dog. We could do that too. We can train a little puppy to be a therapy dog and you can take him to the classrooms.”

Gee nodded excitedly, moving to sit up on my lap.

“Daddy, can I tell you a secret?” He asked.

“Of course, you can tell me anything,” I stated. “What do you wanna tell me?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Gee whispered.

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss.

“I’m falling in love with you too,” I said.

“Good, I was really scared to tell you,” he said.

I rubbed his back softly and he rested his head on my shoulder.

“Are you still tired?” I asked. “You can go take a nap if you want.”

“No, it’s okay,” he denied.

“Are you sure?” I asked. “You can take a little nap while I order some pizza, I’ll wake you up when it gets here.”

“Cuddle me to sleep?” He asked.

I smiled and nodded, ordering the pizza before I walked with him back to the bedroom. I laid down with him in the bed, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Would you really let me live here with you?” Gee asked.

“Of course, I’d love having you here,” I said.

His hand trailed along my chest, tracing over the design on my shirt.

“Have you ever lived with anyone before?” He asked.

“Other than my mom? No one,” I said. “Which makes you my very special baby boy.”

He giggled happily, kissing my cheek.

“At home you can meet my brother too,” he said.

“You go to boarding school but he doesn’t?” I asked.

“He didn’t want to,” Gee said. “He wanted to stay in public schools but I wanted to go to boarding school. I’m glad I did or else I wouldn’t have met you. Why’d you come to teach at this school?”

“Because nobody ever told me it’s better to get a job while you’ve only got a bachelor’s rather than going straight for your master’s,” I said. “Tried to get a job in public schools but they wouldn’t hire me. Thankfully I got a job at a charter school for a little bit before transferring here.”

Gee nodded, yawning quietly. He fell asleep and I smiled, watching him. He was so cute, I could feel my heart racing as my fingers ran through his hair. My phone rang and I carefully moved out from under him, going out to the living room.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Your pizza is here, Frank,” the receptionist said.

“Thanks, be there in a minute,” I replied.

I grabbed my wallet, hurrying out the door. I jogged down to the front entrance of the campus where I saw the pizza guy waiting. I gave him some cash, grabbing the pizza box. I headed back to my place, passing all the students hanging around campus on that friday evening.

I set the pizza box down onto the counter, putting slices onto two plates. I grabbed a beer for myself and a sippy cup full of apple juice for him. I set the food onto the coffee table, heading back to the bedroom. I gave Gee a soft kiss and his eyes fluttered open.

“How are you feeling, baby?” I asked.

“Little better,” he mumbled. “I stayed up late last night studying for my math test.”

“Well, we’re gonna eat some food and watch some tv and then we’ll head to bed early,” I said. 

Gee smiled softly, curling up into a little ball.

“Come on now, let’s go eat,” I said, holding his hand.

I smiled as he stood up, smoothing out his grey uniform skirt. 

“You’re so cute,” I said, kissing his forehead.

Gee giggled happily and blushed. He took off his blazer and tie, untucking his button up from his skirt. I smiled in amusement as he folded his clothing and nicely set them down onto my dresser. We sat down on the couch and I turned Netflix back on. The two of us ate quietly as we watched tv. It was so comfortable between us, I don’t think I could’ve asked for anything more perfect.

“Hey, Gee, do you wanna go out with me?” I asked,

“Out where?” He asked.

“I don’t know, on a date out to eat or to the movies,” I said. “You’d have to get parents permission to go off campus but then we can be together out in the open without worrying about getting caught. It’ll only be the two of us, not a bunch of teenagers just dicking around on campus.’

Gee giggled and nodded.

“I’ll call them later tonight,” Gee said. “I’ll tell them that me and Ryan are going to the movies together. It’ll be so much fun, daddy, we get to go on a real date. I’m gonna wear such a cute outfit, daddy.”

I smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“If we’re going to the movies can I bring Mr. Fluffles too?” He asked.

“Of course you can, babydoll,” I said. 

Gee looked to be about just the happiest that I’ve ever seen him. He had this huge grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around me, showering me in kisses.


	13. Chapter 13

I was going on my first ever date with Gee today and I couldn't wait. We met up a little bit outside the school, far enough away so that way nobody would see him get into my car. 

“God, you look so beautiful,” I said. 

Gee blushed, looking down at his outfit. He had on a light pink dress with spaghetti straps, a little silver necklace around his neck and a pair of white sandals. 

“I didn't know how nice to dress,” he said. “Is this okay?”

“Of course it is, baby, you look absolutely gorgeous,” I said. 

I had traded in my suit for just a pair of black jeans, a dark blue sweater and black converse. 

“I think you look gorgeous too,” he said. 

I smiled, reaching over to hold his hand as I drove.

“Where are we going?” Gee asked. 

“I thought we could go out for a dinner and a movie,” I said. “Is that okay with you?”

“It's perfect,” he said. “What movie are we gonna see?”

“You can pick it out if you want,” I offered. “I don't really mind what we watch, just as long as I give you the perfect date ever.”

“I already know it’s gonna be perfect,” Gee said. 

I smiled, turning on the music as we drove. We got to the next town over, because we didn't want to risk anyone seeing us. I pulled up to a restaurant and Gee looked at it curiously. The place was nice but not super fancy. 

“Is this okay?” I asked. 

“I've never been, is the food good?” He asked. 

I nodded as we walked inside and were given a table. Gee looked around, biting his lip. The waitress came by not long after, taking both our food and drink orders. 

“I took my mom here one time,” I said. “She really liked it.”

“Did you tell her about us?” Gee asked. 

“Sort of,” I said. “I told her I was dating someone but that’s about it, I never told her you were my student, I’m not quite sure how she would take it.”

“W-would she hate me?” Gee asked nervously.

“No, of course not,” I denied, reaching across the table to hold his hand. “I told her about you and she thinks you’re so cute.”

He giggled happily, a soft blush rising over his cheeks. He bit his lip then, looking down sadly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Can I tell you the truth?” He asked.

“Of course, baby, you can tell me anything,” I said.

“My parents didn’t actually send me to private school because I wanted to go,” he said quietly. “I mean, I did want to go because here I can be me without worrying about my parents judging me. But they actually sent me here because they just didn’t want to be near their crossdressing gay son.”

“Well, it’s a good thing they sent you away because you seem like you’d be happier here,” I said

“I am happier here,” Gee said. “I love it here, I-I don’t really wanna go back once I graduate.”

“You don’t have to,” i said. “The offer of staying with me is still there. You can stay at my mom’s place with me and you can still see your brother when you want to. Plus, I already know my mom’s just going to adore you.”

Gee smiled and nodded just as our food came. 

“We can go to little places over the summer too,” I added. “We can go to beaches and amusement parks and museums and wherever the fuck you wanna go.”

“That sounds like fun,” Gee said.

“Yeah, I might have to get a little summer job too,” I said. “Private school teachers aren’t paid a lot.”

“Can I get one too?” He asked and I nodded. “When I was little I always wanted to be one of those workers in the little shops in the downtown area.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” I agreed. “What about colleges?”

“I was accepted to a couple,” he said. “I think I found one that I do want to go to, though. And it’s nearby too, last year I mostly just applied to local colleges because of money.”

“You can still always stay at my place on campus with me if you want,” I offered. “But if you want to stay in the dorms to get the whole college experience then that’s fine too.”

“Was college fun?” He asked.

“The classes weren’t,” I said. “But I had a lot of friends there and we went to parties and stuff like that so that part was fun. I think you’ll have fun there too, Gee.”

“But what if I don’t make any friends?” He asked nervously.

“You will,” I said. “Someone would have to be crazy if they didn’t want to be friends with you.”

Gee giggled, taking another bite of his now almost finished food. 

“I think Ryan is going to the same college too,” he said. “He’s good with meeting new people and getting invites to parties and stuff like that.”

“Well, I hope you two have a lot of fun,” I said.

We finished up eating and I paid the bill before we walked out to my car. The movie theater was barely a five minute drive from the restaurant and Gee looked around at all the screens. He pointed to a movie and I smiled, paying for two tickets.

“Do you want to get popcorn or something?” I asked.

“No, my tummy’s full,” Gee said.

I smiled, holding his hand as we walked back to the theater the movie was playing in. There wasn’t a lot of people there and Gee giggled, racing up to the top row. I watched in amusement as I followed slowly behind. I got to the top row, sitting down in the seat beside him. Gee held my hand, watching the trailers on the big screen.

“I love going to the movies,” he said. “I think it’s really fun.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just be taking you here more often,” I said.

Gee smiled, giving me a soft kiss. The lights dimmed as the movie started and Gee watched excitedly. I moved the armrest between us and pushed it up so that way he could cuddle up next to me. He smiled, resting his head on my shoulder as he held onto my hand

The movie was just over halfway through when Gee leaned up to press his lips against mine. I kissed back as it grew heated between us. He straddled my hips and I pulled away, smirking at him. I looked around and was thankful that the six other people here didn’t even notice us at all.

“I want you, daddy,” Gee whispered.

“You wanna leave?” I asked and he nodded.

I held his hand as the two of us quietly made our way out of the theater. We got to my car and I started the engine as I drove off.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Somewhere more private,” I stated.

I reached over, resting a hand on his thigh as I drove. My hand moved up, cupping the semi in his panties as he moaned. I palmed him slowly, his heavy panting filling up the car. I finally got to an empty parking lot near a small park. I climbed into the backseat and Gee giggled as I pulled him back after me.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” I said.

I pressed him down on his back in the backseat as he bit his lip.

“You okay?” I asked. “Are you comfortable?”

Gee nodded, pulling me down for a rough kiss. I moaned into it, rocking my hips down against his. My hands moved under his dress, pulling off his panties. I sucked on my fingers and didn’t waste anytime before slowly pushing one in. I moved it in and out slowly before adding a second. Gee moaned, his hips rocking down against my hand.

“Daddy, I need you,” he said.

I pulled my hand away, pushing my jeans and boxers down around my thighs when I paused.

“I don’t have a condom,” I said. “Fuck, have you ever been tested?”

“No,” he said.

“Did you and Bert ever use a condom?” I asked.

“N-no,” Gee whimpered.

I sighed, sitting back down in the seat as I pulled my jeans back up but left it unbuttoned and the zipper down. Bert was always sleeping around, there’s no telling what he could’ve given Gee. I knew I was clean but I couldn’t say the same for Gee.

“I-I can still suck you off,” Gee offered.

He pulled my jeans and boxers back down, wrapping his hand around my semi. I let out a soft moan as he leaned down, kitten licking my tip. Gee took me into his mouth and I tangled a hand into his hair.

“Shit, baby,” I groaned.

Gee jerked off what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, sucking on my tip. My head tipped back, my hips jerking up into his mouth. He moved his head off me, licking along my underside as he massaged my balls. I cursed, moving his head back onto me. Gee took me almost to the base as he gagged. The burning pleasure was building up, twisting like a tight knot.

Gee moaned around me, sending vibrations through my body like a shockwave of pleasure. I saw Gerard touching himself, stroking himself quickly. I moaned, jerking my hips up into his mouth as he moved up and down on me. The car was all too hot and all too small, a light sheen of sweat forming over both of us as the windows fogged up.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close,” I panted.

Gee whimpered, taking more of me into his mouth. The knot pulled and tugged, making my heart race as I came in his mouth. He swallowed all of it before pulling off, his hand moving over himself as he came into his hand, crying out in pleasure. I caught my breath, relaxing back against my seat.

“Daddy, c-can you take me to get tested one day?” He asked. “I’m too scared to go alone.”

“Of course,” I said, giving him a soft kiss. “Come on, let’s get back to campus now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Gee walked into my classroom early that morning. He yawned, crawling into my lap as I sat in my chair. He hummed for a moment before going silent and I realized he had fallen asleep. 

“Baby,” I said with a small chuckle. “What are you doing? First hour is going to start soon.”

“I'm tired, I don't wanna go to class,” he mumbled. 

We had stayed up particularly late last night. Although I was tired too, I didn't regret it because hearing Gee moan and practically scream as I pounded him into the mattress made it all worth it. 

“Can you write an excuse for me so I can sleep under your desk?” He asked. 

“Yeah, baby, I guess so,” I agreed. 

Gee smiled, pulling out his backpack. None of the contents inside were school related. Instead, there was a pillow, Mr. Fluffles and his paci. He curled up into a little ball under my desk, quickly falling asleep. I took off my jacket, putting it over him as a little blanket. 

“Hey, Frank--”

I cut Joe off, shushing him as I gestured under my desk. He peeked under at the sleeping Gee and sighed. 

“Frank, you can't bend rules for students,” he stated. 

“Come on, man, he's tired, I kept him up late last night,” I said. 

“Do you change test scores and stuff like that for him?” He asked. 

I bit my lip. “It's only been a couple times. And it's like he asked me to so he's not using me or anything.”

“Frank, this is why it's illegal,” Joe sighed. 

“Are you gonna fucking tell on me or something?” I asked. 

“No, of course not,” he denied. “Just be careful, okay? You're my best friend and I'd really hate to see you out for a job and possibly even facing jail time.”

“Thanks,” I said quietly. “So, what did you come here for?”

“I was just going to tell you that they're moving family day,” Joe said. “It's in an email but I assume you've been too distracted to check it. They're moving it from two weeks to being next week. Something about how there’s going to be really bad storms that week.”

I felt my heart stop at that. Family day, the day parents come in. The day Gee’s parents come in. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. “How am I supposed to make eye contact with the parents of the boy who sucks my dick?”

He chuckled as the five minute warning bell went off. Gee jerked awake in shock, hitting his head on the desk as he cried out. 

“Oh, baby,” I sighed. 

Joe walked out as I kneeled down. I kissed the top of Gee’s head where he hit it and he sniffled. 

“Get some rest,” I whispered. 

Gee nodded, curling up again as he yawned. People came in and I passed out work. I just let them work for the day, I was too tired to teach. I clicked on my email, reading over the one about family day. It was this Saturday and the kids would be allowed to give their parents tours of the school and dorms. Unfortunately instead of spending the day with Gee I would have to spend it in the classroom talking to parents. 

The day went on until fourth hour when I felt shuffling at my feet. I peeked under and saw Gee wake up as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. I smiled softly before looking back at my computer. I saw him sitting on his phone as I went through the rest of my email, deleting all the spam. 

Lunch came and everyone left as Gee crawled out from under the desk. He sat on my lunch, smiling as he pulled out his lunch and I grabbed mine. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” I asked. 

“Yes, thank you, daddy,” he said. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“Are your parents coming in on Saturday?” I asked and he nodded. “Oh god, they don't know about us, right?”

“They would flip if they knew about us,” he said. “Ryan is the only one who knows.”

“Ryan and Mr. Trohman,” I said. 

I held his hand as the two of us ate and he hummed happily. 

“I don't know if I really want to meet your parents,” I said. “They seem like dicks.”

“They are nice,” Gee said. “They just don't really like the way I dress is all. I promise they are nice though.”

“Are they nice to you?” I asked and he nodded. “They should accept the way you are.”

“It's okay,” he said softly. 

“No, baby, it's not okay,” I denied. “You shouldn't have to be judged for the way you dress. They should be able to love you for who you are.”

“They do love me,” he said. “They just don't love my dresses.”

“Well, I love your dresses,” I said. 

Gee smiled, resting his head on my shoulder. 

“I like your suits,” he said, playing with my tie. “And I like yours tattoos and I like your hair.”

I chuckled, kissing the top of his head. 

“School’s almost over,” he said. “This is the first time I've been sad about it.”

“If you don't want to go home with your family then you can stay with me for the summer,” I said. 

“Really?” He asked. “I don't like staying with my parents for too long because they always like to ‘subtly’ suggest me to wear pants.”

I kissed his cheek and he giggled. 

“I used to wear both pants and skirts but they would always try to get me to wear pants and stuff so I stopped wearing pants all together just to spite them,” he said. 

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. We finished eating and just cuddled together.

“Are you gonna go to class?” I asked. 

Gee gave me his puppy dog eyes and I sighed. 

“I'll write an excuse for you,” I said. 

“Thank you, daddy,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

Gee hid under the desk when class started, sitting on his phone. I let the students work for the rest of the day until we got to last hour. I was sitting on my computer when I felt a hand on my thigh. 

I looked down at Gee, who had a small smirk on his face as he palmed me through my slacks. I bit my lip, feeling the pulling heat of pleasure starting to build up. I pushed his hand away and he looked up at me with a small pout. 

Ten minutes later I felt his hand on me again, rubbing me until I was fully hard. His tongue ran along the bulge in my pants and I sucked in a breath. Thankfully nobody seemed to notice as they chatted with each other. Gerard pulled down my pants and boxers, running his tongue along my underside. 

His lips wrapped around my tip and I bit my lip. He pulled my chair closer to the desk so he was completely hidden before wrapping his lips around me again. I looked at the clock, which said there was only ten minutes left of class.

“Y-You guys can leave early,” I announced, trying to keep my voice as stable as possible.

They all left and I stifled a moan as Gee took more of me into his mouth. As soon as the last person left and shut the door, I reached under the desk to tangle my hand into his hair and push him down further. 

“Fuck,” I groaned. 

My hips jerked up and I heard him gag. I leaned back in my seat, my head tipping back as I shut my eyes and my jaw dropped. 

“Shit, baby,” I moaned. 

Gee moved on me, his tongue running along my underside. He jerked off what he couldn't fit in his mouth, gagging quietly. I cursed, feeling the twisting pleasure in the pit of my stomach. 

“Ah fuck, baby boy,” I breathed out. “So fucking good for daddy.”

My hips rocked up into his mouth as his tongue pressed along my underside. 

“O-oh shit, im gonna come,” I moaned. 

The burning knot in the pit of my stomach came undone when Gee dug his tongue into my slit. I gasped as I came and Gerard swallowed all of it. He pulled away and I caught my breath. 

“Jesus,” I muttered, pulling my pants back up. 

Gee crawled up into my lap and smiled. 

“Was I good?” He asked. 

“Yes, baby, you were so good, thank you,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

He smiled, cuddling up in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair as I smiled. 

“You're so perfect,” I muttered. “Come on, let’s go back to my place.”

Gee nodded and grabbed his bag as we walked out and I locked the classroom. We went outside, taking the paths behind the buildings so that way we wouldn't get caught. We got back to my room and I shut the door as he sat down on the couch. 

“Your mom won't be upset if I stayed with you two over the summer?” He asked. 

“Of course not, she'd love having you stay with us,” Frank said. 

Gee smiled softly as I grabbed a beer from the kitchen and some apple juice for him. 

“So, we’ll go back to my place and stay there over the summer before coming back so you can move into here with me while you're going to college,” I said. 

“You think we’re going to be together for that long?” He asked. 

“I would sure as hell hope so,” I replied. 

“Me too,” he agreed, resting his head on my shoulder. 

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head as he giggled. 

“You're the cutest,” I muttered. 

My lips pressed against his gently and he smiled into the kiss. 

“I like you a lot,” he said. 

“I like you a lot too,” I said. 

Gee smiled, cuddling up with me as the two of us talked quietly for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

I pulled Gee closer, pushing him up against the wall. He let out a small gasp and kissed me roughly. I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. 

“You've gotta head out, parents should be arriving soon,” I whispered. 

He kissed me again, tangling his hands in my hair. I moaned softly as I held his hips. We both pulled apart reluctantly and he gave me a small wave before walking out of my classroom. 

Soon enough kids started walking in and I talked with the parents and everything. It was boring as hell if I'm going to be honest. 

“So glad to hear our son is doing a good job,” the mom said, whose name I've forgotten. 

I smiled as the two walked off. I took a drink of coffee just as the next student sat down with his parents. 

“Ryan,” I said with a smile. 

I shook hands with his parents and smiled. 

“Well, we’re sure Ryan has a good review, he's pretty quiet,” Mr. Ross said. 

“He is but he's a very good student,” I said. “He's got an A- in the class.”

“Not bad,” Mrs. Ross said. 

“And he's kind and always works well with the other students,” I said. 

They nodded and we talked about him for a bit before they left. About an hour later I felt my breath catch in my throat as Gee walked up with his parents. Oh god, who knows how awkward this is going to be.

“Hello, Mr. Iero,” Gee said. 

I gave a small nod in reply, shaking hands with his parents. 

“We heard you're Gee’s favorite teacher,” Mrs. Way said. 

I looked at Gee with raised eyebrows and he blushed. 

“Why is that?” She asked. “We only wonder because Gee doesn't typically like his teachers all that much.”

“I guess I'm just really nice,” I said. “And Gerard is a very good student, he's got good grades and is always very focused in class.”

“What about the other students?” His mom asked. “Don't the other kids make fun of him for his skirts? His father and I think he should wear pants.”

Gee gave me a pleasing look and I bit my lip. 

“No one makes of him,” I lied. “Everyone loves him. They think wearing the skirts is courageous.”

Maybe I was stretching it a little thin but I couldn't help it. Maybe if they see the other kids don't care then they won't mind either. 

“A-are you sure? Don't they think it's weird?” Mr. Way asked. 

“No, it's not weird,” I denied. “It's normal, he dresses how he likes to dress and everyone understands that.”

Damn, this lie just keeps on stretching. 

“Well, I, uh, I guess that's good,” Mrs. Way said. 

I showed them his last paper, that he had gotten full points on. 

“Good job, sweetheart,” Mrs. Way said, kissing Gee’s cheek as he smiled proudly. 

The day seemed to drag on but finally all the parents left. I waited at my place until seven when Gerard still didn't come over. He told me he would, he never even texted me. 

I headed out towards the dorms, biting my lip as I looked around. Thankfully no one was around as I headed down to Gee’s dorm, most everyone was at dinner. I knocked on the door and it was quiet for a moment before Ryan opened it. 

“He's been in bed all day since his parents left,” Ryan said. 

“Let me talk to him,” I said. “Why don't you go down and grab dinner for yourself?”

Ryan nodded and headed out as I went in and shut the door. I looked at Gee’s bed and saw a lump under his blanket. 

“Gee,” I whispered. “Come on, baby, come out and talk to me.”

“No,” he grumbled. 

“Alright, I guess I'll just have to come in there then,” I said. 

I kicked off my shoes, pulling off my jacket and tie. I crawled under the blanket with him, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Hey there, baby boy,” I whispered. 

I kissed his cheek and he pushed me away. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. 

“Nothing,” he muttered. 

I snuggled up close to him, hugging him tight. 

“Come on, princess, tell me what’s wrong,” I said. 

“Nothing,” he repeated. 

I hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. We laid like that for a while before it began to grow hot. 

“Baby, if you stay under here any longer then you're gonna suffocate,” I said. 

“Good,” Gee mumbled. “I wish I would.”

“No, baby boy, don't say that,” I said. “What happened?”

I pulled the blanket off and he covered his face. 

“Wh-what happened to your pants?” I asked. “Well, your skirt?”

He wasn't wearing his skirt, only his button up, tie, panties and socks. 

“Princess, come on,” I said. “Let’s get dressed and head back to my place and we can just eat ice cream and talk.”

I opened his dresser but frowned when I saw only pants. It was his dresser, his panties and sweaters were here. 

“Your parents took all your clothes,” I muttered in realization. 

Gee cried, burying his face into the pillow. 

“Come on, we’ll go to the principle’s office and see if they have any,” I said. 

I set a pair of pants next to him but he pushed them off the bed. I knew how he felt about pants, he hates them. 

“Okay, I'll go and be right back, okay?” I asked. 

Gee didn't reply and I kissed his forehead. I headed down to the office where Headmaster Carter was.

“Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you had any extra uniformed skirts?” I asked. 

“At this time of the year? No,” he said. “We are going through the process of getting rid of things for summer. Why do you need it?”

“No reason, just curious,” I said. 

I walked out and sighed as I headed back across the campus. 

“Hello, Mr. Iero,” Jamia said. 

I went to brush her off but thought of something. I looked at her, seeing that she was probably about the same size as Gee.

“C-can I have your skirt?” I asked. 

“Oh, Mr. Iero, you can have anything,” she said. 

“No, I just…I need a skirt for another student,” I said. “Can I please have one?”

She bit her lip for a moment before nodding. She lead me back to her dorm and I noticed the small smirk on her face. 

“Why does she need a skirt?” Jamia asked.

I didn't say anything as we went up to her dorm room. 

“She's my size?” She asked as she opened her dresser. 

“Should be,” I said. 

I didn't want to correct the gender, then she'd know it was for Gee and I didn't want him being harassed for it.

“Is it for one of the scholarship girls and they can't afford one?” She asked. 

“Don't mock them,” I said. “They got into this school because they're actually smart, not their parents money.”

Jamia stood up, tsking softly as she shook her head. 

“Mr. Iero, I was going to just give you the skirt but not after that comment,” she said. 

“Come on, Miss Nestor,” I said. 

“Give me a kiss and I'll give you a skirt,” she said. 

“Miss Nestor--”

“One little kiss,” she said. “And then your poor girl can get her skirt.”

“I'm not going to kiss you,” I denied. 

“Then no skirt for you,” she stated. 

I shook my head as I thought about Gee. Poor little baby was curled in bed sobbing. I knew he wasn't going to leave his room unless he had a skirt, he needs one. 

I gave her a tiny little peck on the lips that made my stomach churn uneasily. Jamia had the biggest grin on her face as she handed me the skirt. 

“I swear if anyone finds out about this--”

“It'll be our dirty little secret,” Jamia said with a smirk. 

I walked back to Gee’s dorm and saw he was back under his blanket. 

“Princess, come here,” I said. “I got you a skirt.”

Gee didn't do anything for a moment before getting up. I helped get him dressed and smiled, wiping away his tears. 

“See, it's gonna be okay,” I whispered. 

“They took them all,” he mumbled. “All my skirts that I saved up all my money to buy them. They're all gone now.”

“I'll buy you new ones,” I said. 

“You can't afford that,” I mumbled. “Not on your salary.”

“We will go to the second hand shop and buy you a bunch of skirts, okay? And then we’ll go for ice cream and cuddle all night,” I said. “How does that sound, baby boy?”

Gee nodded softly and I smiled. 

“Can we go now?” He asked. 

“Baby, you would need permission to leave campus,” I said. 

“We can sneak out,” he said. “Ryan will cover for us.”

I nodded, holding his hand. We snuck out and headed to town. We went to the second hand shop, where I had gone a couple times myself to get clothes. Gee picked out a couple skirts, nervously looking at the price tag every time. 

“Don't worry about it,” I said. 

I paid for his skirts and smiled as I kissed his cheek. 

“I know it's not what you had before but it's something,” I said when we got into the car. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Gee said. “Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry for being difficult earlier.”

“Hey, don't worry about it,” I said. “I would do anything for you, baby boy, I love you.”

Gee looked up at me with watery eyes.

“You really mean it?” He asked. 

“Of course,” I said. “I love you so much, princess.”

“I love you too, daddy,” Gee said. 

I leaned over, giving him a kiss. 

“As soon as school ends we’re gonna head back to New Jersey,” I said. “We’re gonna go stay at my mom’s house and spend the summer going on cute little dates.”

Gee smiled for the first time and I caressed his cheek gently. I'd do anything to keep him happy.


	16. Chapter 16

I unbuttoned Gerard’s shirt, kissing down his chest. He whimpered quietly and I smirked as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. 

There was a knock on the door and I frowned as I pulled away and looked over at the door. I sat up on the couch, running a hand through my hair. 

“Okay, fuck, go to the bedroom,” I said. “I'll come get you when it's okay.”

Gee nodded and grabbed his jacket, heading back to the bedroom. I sorted myself out to make sure I looked okay before heading to answer the door. 

“Miss Nestor,” I said. “You're not allowed at the teacher's dorm.”

“I know but ever since we kissed I just haven't been able to stop thinking about it,” she said and I cringed, praying that Gee didn't hear that.

“Jamia, it was nothing, there was nothing between us,” I stated. 

Jamia leaned up, pressing her lips against mine. I pushed her away quickly, shaking my head. 

“You need to leave, Miss Nestor, before I call campus security,” I said. 

Jamia pouted for a moment before leaving. I sighed and shut the door, heading back to the bedroom. 

“Is everything okay?” Gee asked when I opened the door. 

“Yeah, baby, everything’s fine,” I said. 

He smiled, patting the spot beside him. I sat down, holding onto his hand. 

“I love you, daddy,” he said. 

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I can't stay long, I have a lot of math homework to do,” Gee said. 

“Let’s cuddle then,” I said. 

Gee smiled as he cuddled up with me on the bed. We only got to stay like that for about twenty minutes before he had to leave. I gave him a kiss before he left, smiling softly as I watched him leave. 

The next day of class seemed to be torturous. You see, Jamia kept giving me these looks that I tried my best to ignore. She'd bite her lip and wink and giggle. Gee even noticed to and I could see he was getting more and more upset. 

“Mr. Iero, did you get a haircut?” Jamia asked. 

“Yes, I usually do when it gets closer to summer,” I said. 

“It looks really good on you,” Jamia said. “I could just run my hands through it all day.”

The class laughed as Gee glared at her. 

“Alright, let’s focus now,” I said. “I know you’re all excited for summer but I can’t have you checking out just yet.”

“But I’m only checking you out, Mr. Iero,” she said. 

Gee looked like he was fuming and Ryan reached over to hold his hand in an attempt to calm him down a little bit. 

“Jamia, That is enough,” I said. “I will not tolerate that in my fucking classroom.”

The room fell silent as they all looked at me. 

“Mr. Iero?” Gee asked as class was ending. “I have a question about the homework.”

He walked up to my desk and watched everyone else leave. 

“Why was Jamia doing that?” He asked. 

“You know Jamia, she always does this kind of stuff,” I said. 

“But today was more than usual, why is that?” He asked. 

I patted my lap and Gee sat down on it. 

“It's just…you needed a skirt and I found Jamia and got it from her,” I said. 

Gee looked at me in confusion. 

“That doesn't explain anything,” he said. 

“I had to kiss her to get it,” I said quietly. “It was just a tiny little peck on the lips and it was only because I love you.”

Gee stood up, his eyes filled with tears. 

“Baby, it won't happen again, I love you,” I said. 

“Y-you're just like Bert,” he whispered. 

“No, baby boy, I'm not, I'm sorry,” I said. 

“It is, you are just like him,” he said. “Going and kissing other people like him.”

“No, baby,” I said. 

I grabbed his shoulders but he pushed me away. 

“I can't be with you,” he muttered. “You're the one who taught me to only be with a man who actually respects me. A-and because of that I don't think I can be with you anymore.”

“No, baby, I respect you, I love you,” I said. “I-I was only trying to help you.”

“I would rather wear pants than have you kiss her,” he said. “You didn’t have to do that, that wasn’t helping me. Kissing girls doesn’t help. Y-you’re just like Bert.”

“No, I’m not,” I denied. “I love you and I care for you and I want the best for you. I am not like Bert, I do not hurt you or harass you or make you feel like you are nothing. I love you so much, Baby.”

Gee sniffled, shaking his head. 

“But you still kissed her,” he whimpered. 

“I-I’m Sorry, Baby,” I whispered, my voice cracking. “I-I didn’t mean for all of this to happen.”

“You didn’t mean for me to find out?” He asked. 

“I didn’t mean for any of this shit to happen,” I said. “I never wanted to kiss her.”

“Then why didn’t you just get the skirt from someone else?” Gee asked. 

I didn’t say anything as I looked at him. Why didn’t I just go to someone else?

Gee huffed and turned to walk out of the room. I cried quietly, wiping my eyes. I sat down in my chair, burying my face into his hands. 

I knew I needed to make it up to him somehow. How was I supposed to make it up to him for this? He was right, I kissed someone. It would’ve been better for me to just go to someone else. I’m sure some random person would even offer to give up a skirt for Gee.

But I just fucked up. I fucked it all up between us.

The door opened and Joe walked in. He pulled a chair next to me, sighing quietly as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“I kissed Jamia and Gee found out and he broke up with me,” I cried. 

“Why would you kiss her?” He asked. 

“Because I was just trying to help Gee,” I said. “He needed a skirt and she would only give me one if I kissed her for it.”

“Why didn’t you just get it from someone else?” He asked. 

“I wasn’t thinking about that!” I cried. “I was just thinking about how much i loved Gee and how much I just wanted to see him happy again.”

Joe sighed, rubbing my back gently. 

“Go take the rest of the day off,” he suggested. “Go Home and think things over.”

“No, I-I need to make it up to Gee, I need to—“

“He needs time to think about things too,” Joe interrupted. “Just go home and relax and then after you can think about ways to make this up to him.”

“How am I going to make it up to him, Joe?” I asked. “I-I fucking kissed her. He’s right, I am just like Bert.”

“Come on, Frank, I think right now it’s best for you to just go home for a little bit,” he said. 

I nodded, wiping my eyes. I went back to my house and sniffled, wiping my eyes. I sat down on my couch and looked around. Oh god, even just being here hurt. 

I could see some of his toys on the ground and one of his school ties on the coffee table and one of his sweaters was on the armchair. I sniffled, gently picking up one of Gee’s stuffed animals that was on the couch beside me. I hugged her gently, sniffling as I laid down. 

I closed my eyes, my body relaxing into the couch. My eyes were heavy and hot from all the crying, making me feel even more exhausted than I Even was. I closed my eyes, hugging the stuffed toy tighter as I fell asleep. 

When I woke up I wished everything was just some bad dream. Unfortunately I was struck with the reality that made my stomach drop. I looked up at the ceiling, sniffling quietly. 

My clock said that school had already ended by now, meaning that Joe was open to talk now. I went to his house and sighed as I sat on the couch. 

“What do I do about this?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, Frank, is there anything you can do to fix this?” He asked. “You kissed someone else. It was for good reasons but you shouldn’t kiss someone else while you’re in a committed relationship.”

“I know, you don’t think I don’t know that?” I asked. “But it’s happened and now I just need to know how to make it up to Gee. He says I’m just like Bert and he doesn’t want to date someone that’s like Bert again.”

“Frank, I think you just need to give him some time,” Joe said. “He needs time to think about things and think about how much he loves you.”

“But I can do something else,” I insisted. “I-I can buy him toys or flowers or—“

“You can try,” Joe said. “But I’m not making any promises that it’ll actually work. He’s hurt, Frank, he loved you and trusted you and you kissed someone else. It makes it especially worse that it was Jamia, you know that he really does not like her at all. She’s always flirting with you and hitting on you and he does not like her one bit.”

“I know, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” I said. “I-I just wanted him to have a skirt, I wanted him to be happy.”

“Then right now you just need to give him space,” he said. “I think you should just leave him be for a little bit, have him be like a normal student before the two of you have a nice long talk to discuss everything.”

“Yeah, I-I think you’re right,” I said. “I just want to be with him, all I know in life is that I want to be with him.”


	17. Chapter 17

Gee walked into the classroom and I frowned when I saw some other guy by his side. He was tall with brown hair and this shiny white perfect smile. 

I watched the way the two of them talked, Gee sitting on his desk as he smiled, twirling his hair around his finger while he batted his eyelashes. He kept glancing at me and I knew he was trying to piss me off and it was sure as hell working. 

“You should be in your class,” I stated. 

“Class doesn’t start for another four minutes,” the guy said, a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, he can stay,” Gee said, reaching over to hold his hand. 

“No PDA,” I said. 

“What? You a fucking prude or something?” He asked. 

“Who are you?” I asked. 

“Dallon,” he said. 

“You can leave my classroom, Dallon,” I said. 

Dallon smirked, taking Gee’s hand before walking out. I scowled, following them out. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” I asked. 

“To go do something far worse than PDA,” Dallon said. 

I thought I would actually explode at this point. He wants to go and fuck _my_ little boy?

“Go to the office,” I said. 

“We didn’t even do anything—“

“Office, now,” I ordered. 

“Fine,” he said. 

The two of them started walking until I stopped them. 

“Only you, Dallon,” I said. 

“Why just me? I wasn’t the only one,” he said. 

“Go,” I said. 

Dallon rolled his eyes and leaned over to give Gee a kiss before he walked off. I scowled, grabbing Gee’s arm to pull him into the staff bathroom. 

“Let me go,” he said. 

“No,” I denied as the bell for class rang. “I am not going to sit here and let you be with that asshole.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, I broke up with you,” he said, crossing his arms. 

“You broke up with me because you said you didn’t want to be with someone like Bert again,” I said. “But that fucker is just as cocky as him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was hitting you by next week.”

Gee’s lip quivered as he looked at me. 

“You kissed her!” He shouted. “H-how could you do that to me?!”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. 

Gee sniffled, shaking his head. 

“I-I trusted you, Frank,” he whimpered. “And you kissed someone else, Jamia of all people. You know how much I hate her.”

I reached out to hold his hand but he pulled away. 

“You can hate me, Gee,” I said. “You can wish death upon me if you want, just please don’t date him. He is a fucking asshole. Y-you don’t even have to date me if you want, you can go date whoever you want just not him.”

“You don’t get to tell me who I can and can’t date,” he said. 

“I’m trying to look out for you, Baby,” I said. “I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“Like how you hurt me?” He asked. 

I bit my lip before nodding softly. Gee scowled and walked out of the bathroom. I sighed, waiting a moment before I walked back to the classroom. Gee wasn’t there and I bit my lip as the students talked. 

“Ryan, can I speak with you in the hallway?” I asked. 

He walked out with me and I leaned against the wall. 

“What is Gee doing?” I asked. 

“You broke his heart,” Ryan said. “A-and Gee has this tendency to run back to what he knows. All he knows is abusive boyfriends. You were nice and different and new and he was actually scared to date you because of that and then you kissed someone else. He’s gone back to something that he’s familiar with, something that he’s comfortable with.”

“So he goes and dates someone who’s just a complete dick?” I asked and he nodded. 

“He knows how to deal with people like Dallon and Bert, not you,” he said. “He’s used to it, he’s comfortable.”

“That’s stupid,” I said. 

“You’re the reason he went to Dallon,” Ryan said with a small shrug. “He’s one of Bert’s friends and he’s just as bad as Bert. If you hadn’t kissed Jamia then he would’ve been okay right now, wouldn’t be in another shitty relationship.”

I looked down, nodded sadly. 

“Do you think Gee will ever come back to me again?” I asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ryan said. “He tends to date guys who treat him like shit and hurt him. So far you’re starting to fit into that category so I would say probably.”

“I don’t treat him like shit,” I denied. “I have done nothing but try to help him this entire time. I helped him get away from Bert, I bought him things and took him on dates.”

“But you also kissed some other girl and hid it from him,” Ryan pointed out. 

“How Long Do you think he’s gonna see Dallon?” I asked. 

“How long? Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “I’m trying to get him to break up with him before he gets stuck in another abusive relationship that he can’t get out of. But so far Gee seems adamant about being with him.”

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. 

“I love him, a-and he loves me,” I whimpered. 

“You broke his heart,” Ryan said. 

“It was only one little kiss!” I exclaimed. “I-I didn’t fuck her or anything, I just gave her a little peck on the lips so that way he could have a skirt.”

“A kiss is still a kiss,” he said. 

I sniffled, my eyes watering. 

“I miss him,” I whispered. “H-how can I make this up to him?”

“Make it up to him? Just act like Bert and he’ll come crawling back,” Ryan said. “Tell him it won’t happen again then blame the kiss on him and he’ll stick with you because he thinks he’s a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve anything better than an abusive boyfriend who likes to beat him and cheat on him.”

“I’m not Bert,” I denied. “And He isn’t just a piece of shit, he deserves so much better.”

“Try felling him that,” Ryan said with a small shrug before he walked back into the classroom. 

I took a few deep breaths, looking around the hallway before I walked in. 

“Mr. Iero, are we ever gonna, like, start class or something?” Lindsey asked. 

I nodded, handing out a worksheet to keep them busy for the rest of class. I pulled out my phone and clicked onto my messages. My thumbs hovered over the keyboard to text Gee when I stopped, shaking my head. I didn’t want to Just text him, I needed to do something more meaningful. 

I grabbed a piece of paper and a black pen. I bit my lip, trying to think about what to write that could help to win him over. 

_Gee, I love you more than anything else in the world. I love the way you smile and laugh and I love being able to take care of you. I want to make you happy for the rest of my life. I know what I did was horrible, I was just desperate to make you happy again and I wasn’t thinking. But I want you to forgive me, I know it’s a lot to ask for after what I did. I promise that I’m not like Bert, I’m so much better and you deserve someone so much better than Bert. You aren’t worthless, you’re perfect and you deserve to be treated like you are perfect and I want to be the one who can treat you like a princess and cuddle with you and give you presents and kisses. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and take care of you. I want to go on our little summer dates back in New Jersey, I want to have those perfect summer nights under the stars together. I want to love you and treat you well. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you. I love you so much, Gee, you’re my little boy. I want to be with you, I love you so, so much. Please come back to me, Baby Boy, I need you._

_Love, Daddy_

“Mr. Iero?” Someone asked as soon as I finished writing.

I looked up and saw the whole class staring at me. 

“A-are you crying?” Jamia asked. 

I touched my cheek gently and felt the wet tears on my cheeks. I hadn’t even realized I was crying until now. 

“J-Just keep working,” I said, my voice shaking. 

“Do you need something?” Jamia asked. “What happened?”

“Just…I just went through a breakup,” I mumbled. “I’m not taking it very well, if you can tell.”

The bell rang and everyone left for lunch. I heard footsteps gently walk up to me. 

“Do you want me to make you feel better?” Jamia asked. “I can make you forget about her.”

She got on her knees in front of me and my eyes widened. 

“No, Jamia, this is all your fucking fault!” I shouted. “Because you were being a bitch like you always are!”

Her eyes watered as she looked up at me. 

“I can make it up to you, let me show you how sorry I am,” she said, resting a hand on my thigh. 

“No, Jamia, I am not going to put up with your fucking bitchy ass,” I said. “Get out of my fucking classroom.”

Jamia looked up at me before she hurried out. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I looked over my letter again and prayed that this might be what it would take to win Gee over again.


	18. Chapter 18

I tied my note to the stuffed animal I had bought and set it outside Gee’s dorm room. I froze when I heard Gee moaning from the inside and the sound of someone else cursing. 

I knocked before walking away down the hall. It was late and a Friday night and I wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep. 

I got back to my house and sighed, stripping down to my boxers. I turned off my lights and curled up in my bed. I had been so tired lately I fell asleep almost 

I woke up to pleasure spiking within the pit of my stomach. I moaned softly, my hand moving under the blanket to tangle into the shoulder length hair that I knew belonged to Gee. 

“Fuck, baby, I missed you so much,” I breathed. 

He ran his tongue along the underside of my erection and I bit my lip. He pumped me slowly, his tongue circling my tip.

“Shit,” I muttered. 

Gee took me into his mouth and I gasped softly, bucking my hips up. I was still sleepy and now that little ball of pleasure was spiking up through my body at a rate that seemed exponential. It was pulsing through me, pushing closer to the edge.

“Fuck,” I mumbled. “D-don’t stop, baby. Oh god, I love you so much.” 

I moaned, pushing him down against me. I heard him gag lightly as I bucked my hips up.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close,” I whimpered.

I didn’t even try to last long at all. I bit my lip, moaning quietly. I gasped, panting heavily as I fucked his mouth. I moaned as I came and he swallowed. I took deep breaths, relaxing back against the mattress sleepily.

“Come here, Baby, come cuddle with Daddy,” I said quietly. 

Gee crawled up and laid next to me.

“Daddy? I like it,” he said.

That’s when I realized that he wasn’t even a he at all. I turned on the lamp beside my bed and saw Jamia next to me.

“Fuck, wh-what are you doing?” I asked.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“You can’t just fucking break into my house and suck me off,” I said. “Get the fuck out.”

“You’ve been so sad lately,” Jamia said. “You were going through that breakup, you must be so lonely. I can help to make sure you’re not so lonely anymore.”

“Jamia, you cannot do this, I am your teacher,” I stated.

She pushed me back against the mattress, straddling my hips.

“I can take care of you, I can help you forget about her,” she said.

She ran her hands over my chest, tracing some of my tattoos.

“Jamia, you need to leave,” I said.

She leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. For a moment her lips felt like Gee’s, so soft and sweet against mine. I pulled away and shook my head.

“Miss Nestor, you need to leave,” I said.

“At least let me stay here overnight,” she said quietly. “It’s dark out and it’s late, what if something happens to me?”

“You’ll be fine walking to the dorms,” I said.

“Do you really wanna sleep in this big, cold bed all alone?” She asked.

I bit my lip, sighing quietly.

“Jamia, students aren’t allowed into the teacher’s dorms,” I said.

“Nobody has to know,” she said.

Jamia reached over and turned off the light. She laid down beside me and she curled up to my side. It felt so nice to have someone beside me in bed again, someone to help keep me warm and make me feel not so lonely anymore.

I couldn’t seem to stop myself. My body was so exhausted, I just needed to sleep and her snuggled up beside me made this so much better. I fell asleep quickly, my arms wrapped around Jamia.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something cooking. I frowned and went out to the kitchen. I saw Jamia cooking, wearing only a pair of panties and one of my t-shirts.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Cooking breakfast, silly,” she said, walking around the counter to give me a kiss.

“You can’t stay here,” I said.

“I made some blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs,” she said.

“Jamia,” I said.

She looked over at me, humming quietly.

“You have to leave,” I said.

“Or…” Jamia trailed off.

She pushed me back onto the couch, straddling my hips. Her hand reached down to cup my crotch and I sucked in a sharp breath.

“Your size is pretty impressive,” she mumbled.

She kissed along my neck, gently grinding down against me. There was a knock on the door and I stood up. I opened it and saw Gee standing there, holding the stuffed animal I bought him in his arms.

“I got your letter,” he said. “I-it was so sweet, thank you for--”

He cut himself off when he looked passed me. I looked back and saw Jamia standing there, dressed scantily in my shirt.

“I-I thought you were really sorry,” he whimpered.

Gee threw the toy at me before running away. My eyes watered as I watched him leave quickly.

“What was all that about?” Jamia asked.

“Get out,” I ordered.

“What--”

“Get out of my fucking house!” I shouted.

Jamia looked at me for a moment before she grabbed her clothes and left. I dropped down onto the couch and sniffled. I was close, so close to getting my little baby boy back but I had to go and fuck everything up again. I should’ve kicked Jamia out the moment I realized she wasn’t Gee but I just didn’t want to be alone.

But I fucking ruined it all over again. Gee had liked my letter, he was coming over to finally forgive me. We were finally going to be able to be together again. He was going to be able to love me again. But I was just stupid and fucked it up all over again.

I sniffled, burying my head into my hands. I got dressed and ran over to the dorms. I went into Gee’s room and saw him crying in his bed while Ryan tried to comfort him. Ryan immediately gave me a dirty look as I stepped forward cautiously.

“Gee, baby, I love you,” I whispered.

I sat down on the bed beside him as he sobbed.

“You don’t understand, nothing happened between us, it was all just a misunderstanding,” I said. 

“Then why was she in your house early in the morning in just your shirt and panties?” He asked.

‘Sh-she was too scared to walk back to the dorms, it was dark and really late, like three in the morning,” I said. “I let her sleep on my couch but I didn’t give her those clothes, trust me. When I went to sleep she was still dressed in her regular clothes. I promise you that we didn’t do anything at all.”

“Really?” He asked, sniffling as he picked his head up to look up at me.

Ryan got up and left the room to help give the two of us some privacy.

“Gee, please, I love you, I want to be with you,” I said. “I love you so, so much.”

Gee sniffled and shook his head.

“Why would you let her stay over in the first place after everything that happened?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know, she was a student, you know that I care for my students,” I said.

“Care for her like you care for me?” Gee asked. “You dated one student, what would stop you from dating another?”

“No, Gee, I would never,” I denied. “I love you and I love only you. I want to be with you, Gee. I was serious when I said that I wanted to be with you. I want our little summer dates and I want to cuddle with you at night and give you kisses every morning when I wake up. I want to be able to give you gifts cuddles and take care of you. I love you, Baby Boy.”

Gee sniffled, turning his back to me.

“Baby, please, I-I need you back,” I begged.

“You keep going back to Jamia,” he whimpered. “You kiss her and let her stay in your house in scantily clad clothes. I really thought that we were gonna be perfect together, you seemed like the perfect Daddy. But I guess that I was wrong.”

“No, you aren’t wrong,” I denied. “We’re going to be perfect for each other, I promise you that.”

Gee sniffled, shaking his head.

“You can’t be my Daddy because what if you go and go back to Jamia again or something?” He asked.

“I won’t, Baby, I promise I won’t,” I said. “But please, let me be with you again.”

Gee sniffled and didn’t say anything.

“Gee, Bert cheated on you all the time and you just turned a blind eye,” I said. “I-I kissed her once so that way you could have a skirt. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Gee. I just wanted to help make you happy again because your dicks of parents took all of yours. I know how uncomfortable you get in pants so I didn’t want you to have to wear them. I wanted you to be happy and comfortable.”

“I don’t care if I have to wear pants even though I hate them, I would rather do that than have you go kissing...kissing bitches,” he said, whispering the last part.

I raised my eyebrows at that. Gee never swears, this is the first time I’ve heard him swear.

“I didn’t mean to ruin it, Gee, I didn’t mean to ruin us,” I whispered.

I laid down beside him, wrapping my arms around him.

“Please, Baby Boy, I need you, I need you in my life,” I begged. “I want you to be in my life, I want to be with you and I need you.”

I sniffled, kissing Gee’s cheek.

“I-I don’t want you here in my room,” he whimpered.

I looked at him sadly before nodding my head. I kissed the top of his head once more before I left, feeling my heart shatter.


	19. Chapter 19

I sniffled when Joe walked into the room.

“Come on, Frank, you need to get out of bed, classes start in half an hour,” Joe said.

I shook my head, pulling the blanket up over my head.

“Frank come on,” he said. “I know you’re upset and I know you loved him but he was just a student. You can’t date a student, you knew that you were getting into a tricky relationship.”

“Shut up,” I mumbled. “Just get the fuck out of here and leave me be already.”

“Frank, you can’t just keep taking sick days,” he said.

I shook my head, sniffling as I ignored him.

“I-I just want my little boy back,” I whimpered.

“I know you do, Frank, but he’s dating someone else now, he has been for two weeks now,” he said.

I shook my head. “He can’t date that fucking asshole.”

“He isn’t really an asshole,” Joe said.

“Yeah, and you thought Bert was all nice, too,” I said. “They all seem nice but behind closed doors they’re cheating and beating their partner.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want him to date anyone else,” he said.

I nodded, hugging a pillow to my chest.

“Come on, Frank, I’m serious, you have to get out of bed,” he said.

“No, I’m not going,” I denied. “I-I can’t be in the same room with both Jamia and Gerard either.”

“Why not?” Joe asked.

“Because Jamia gave me a blowjob,” I mumbled.

I heard Joe sigh loudly. “Frank, why would you let her give you a blowjob?”

“I didn’t mean to, it was late and night and I was just tired and it was dark and she got into my house and I thought that she was Gee,” I said.

“Does Gee know?” Joe asked.

“No, of course he doesn’t, I kind of left that part out,” I said.

“Frank, that’s the kind of shit that got you into this mess,” he said. “Come on, get up.” 

Joe grabbed me and I groaned as he pulled me out of bed.

“Jesus you smell,” he muttered. “Frank, get dressed, I’m serious.”

I nodded my head sadly, getting up to get dressed into a suit. Joe sprayed me with cologne before we walked to the school. I went to his room and he gave me some coffee.

“Now you go back to your classroom and try not to cry in front of all the students,” he said.

I nodded and walked back to my classroom. The day went by slowly to the time that I was dreading the most. Jamia sat in her seat and she kept giving me looks as she bit her lip and winked.

The bell rang and I looked at Gee’s empty seat, frowning softly. He didn’t come until twenty minutes into class. Gee kept his head down in a way that was all too familiar. As soon as class ended I called him up to my desk.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” I asked.

Gee sniffled, shaking his head. I put my finger under his chin and gently made him look up at me. He had a bruise along his cheek that looked pretty recent.

“Baby Boy, where did you get this from?” I asked.

“I fell,” he said.

“Did Dallon do this to you, princess?” I asked.

“No, I fell,” Gee said. “I-I was...I was walking down the stairs and I accidentally fell.”

“You didn’t get this from falling,” I said.

I went into the mini fridge under the desk and grabbed a can of pop, gently resting it against his face.

“Look, Babydoll, you have to break up with Dallon,” I said softly.

Gee sniffled and looked down.

“I love you,” I whispered. 

I pulled him into my lap and he cried into my shoulder, hugging me tight. I gently rubbed his back, trying my best to make him feel better. 

His phone beeped and he pulled away, sniffling as he looked down at it. 

“Dallon’s w-wondering where I-I am,” He hiccuped. 

“Don’t go,” I begged. 

“I gotta, he’s gonna get a-angry with me,” Gee said. 

I gently kissed the bruise on his cheek and he sniffled. Gee rested his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his back gently. 

“Please, Baby Boy, I love you and I fucked up, please take me back,” I begged. “Dallon is beating you, you can’t stay with him.”

“I don’t deserve anyone better,” Gee mumbled. 

“Yes you do,” I said. “You’re a princess, you deserve so much more than Dallon.”

“Dallon isn’t that bad,” he mumbled. “Everyone’s gonna hurt me anyways so I might as well stay with him because he doesn’t hurt me too much and he doesn’t kiss other girls.”

I wrapped my arms around him sadly, pressing my forehead against his gently. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

I pressed my lips against his and he pulled away. 

“I need to go to Dallon,” he said. 

Gee got up to leave and I shook my head, following to press him up against the wall. I crashed my lips against his, holding his hips. 

Gee pushed me away, his eyes watering. 

“I-I don’t kiss other people when I’m already in a relationship,” he said. 

Gee left the room and I sighed, leaning against the wall. I grabbed my lunch and headed to the teacher’s lounge, sitting next to Joe. 

“I don’t know what to do,” I said. “Dallon hit Gee But Gee won’t leave him.”

“Why not?” Joe asked. 

“I don’t know, he’s just stuck in another abusive relationship that he doesn’t know how to get out of,” I said. 

“You got him out of one, maybe you can get him out of another,” he said. 

“I know, I’m going to try,” I said. “I just want him to be happy and healthy again.”

Joe nodded, squeezing my shoulder. 

“You just have to win him over,” Joe said. 

I nodded. “Ryan is pretty pissed at me too, keeps giving me dirty looks.”

“He’s protective of his friend,” Joe said with a small shrug. 

I nodded and ate quietly. 

“I miss him so much,” I mumbled. “I just want my Baby Boy.”

“I know you do, Frank, but before you try and be his boyfriend right now you should try to be his friend,” Joe said. “He doesn’t need a relationship, he just needs a friend to help him out.”

“I-I guess you’re right,” I mumbled. “I’ll try to be his friend and his friend only.”

“Yeah, then he’ll be happy again,” Joe said. 

“I kissed him,” I said quietly. “But he pushed me away because he has a boyfriend.”

“Well, Gee is faithful,” he said. 

“Why do you think he started dating Dallon so soon?” I asked. “I mean, we were only broken up for a couple of days.”

“Maybe he just was lonely like you were, wanted someone who might actually care for him,” he said. 

“But Dallon doesn’t care about him, he just wants to use Gee,” I said. “He fucking hit him.”

“I think you should just take your mind off things for a little while,” he suggested. “Let’s go out tonight?”

“Tonight?” I asked. “Why?”

“Why not?” He asked. “We’ll get drunk, maybe dance a little and maybe you can get a one night stand to help keep your mind off all of this shit.”

“I don’t want a one night stand, I want my princess back,” I said. 

“Maybe this is for the best, Frank,” Joe said. “Gee is your student, you two can’t be together. Maybe it would be best for both of you if you just let all of this go and move on.”

The bell rang and Joe sighed, standing up. 

“Come on, time for us to go back to class,” he said. 

Joe walked out of the room with the other teachers and soon I was all alone in the room. Maybe Joe was right, it didn’t even seem like Gee wanted to be with me at all anymore. Maybe it would be best for me to just try and move on. It would be hard and it would hurt but if that’s what Gee really wants then I’ll do it. 

I went back to my classroom, which was already half filled with students reluctantly coming from lunch. I continued on with my regular lesson for the day, just waiting for the day to end. 

I went back to my house, getting showered and dressed. Joe drove us to a club on the outskirts of town and I bit my lip nervously. 

“M-maybe we should just go,” I said. 

“No, Frank, you just need to go out and have some fun,” Joe said. “Maybe you’ll meet someone who will help you forget about him for a little bit.”

I nodded nervously and sat at the bar. Joe ordered us shots and I drank mine down quickly. 

“Go find someone cute to grind up against you,” Joe said, pushing me to dancing crowd. 

I looked around anxiously. It’s been awhile since I’ve been in a situation like this and I was a little bit out of touch. I started dancing and soon a girl came up to me and I stared at her. 

She had short black hair and hazel colored eyes with pale skin. In a way with The lighting and how she smile at me she kind of looked like Gee. 

I held her hips as we danced together. She ground against me and I bit my lip, dancing with her happily. She took my hand and pulled me out of the club. She pushed me up against the wall and I moaned softly as I kissed her, pulling her body close to mine. 

I squeezed her ass gently, flipping us around so she was being pressed up against the wall. Her hands tangled into my hair, pulling gently as she hooked a leg around my waist. 

“So,” she breathed out, “We going back to my place or not?”


	20. Chapter 20

I looked down at the girl. She may look like Gee but she wasn’t Gee. Nobody could replace my baby boy.

“I-I can’t,” I said. 

I went to back into the club to the bar where Joe was. 

“I thought you were gonna go with that chick,” he said. 

“I-I can’t, I can’t do it, I need Gee, I love him,” I said. 

“Frank,” Joe sighed. 

I shook my head, my eyes watering. 

“I just need to get shitfaced,” I said. 

Joe watched me as I drank, up until the point where he decided I had had enough and it was time for us to go. 

“You were supposed to come out to have fun not just get shitfaced,” he said. 

“I miss him,” I cried. “I need my Princess back.”

Joe sighed as we got back to the campus. He helped me into my house and down to my boxers, pushing me down onto my bed. 

“You need to sleep this off, you’re gonna have a pretty bad hangover,” he said. 

I heard Joe left and I sat up as I sniffled. I-I couldn’t sleep right now, I need to get my baby back. I walked out and went to the boys dorms. I knocked on Gee’s door and it was silent for a moment before it opened. 

“It’s two in the morning, Mr. Iero,” Ryan said. 

I pushed passed him and cried as I crawled into Gee’s bed. I found it empty and instead just hugged his pillow. Oh, it smells like him. I miss him. 

“You can’t be in here, Mr. Iero,” Ryan said. 

“Wh-where’s Gee? Where’s my baby?” I whimpered. 

“He’s with Dallon,” Ryan said. “You need to leave, Mr. Iero.”

“I want my little Princess back,” I cried. 

I sniffled, growing sleepy as I pulled the blanket up over my head. 

“Gee? Mr. Iero is here in our room and he won’t leave,” Ryan said over the phone. “He reeks of alcohol.”

I sniffled as I waited for Gee to come. When he finally did I broke down sobbing. I clutched onto him tight as I cried into his shoulder. 

“I need you, Baby,” I sobbed. “I-I miss you so much. I’m sorry, I never should’ve kissed Jamia, I never should’ve let her suck me off.”

“You What?!” Gee shrieked. 

I sniffled as I looked up at him, cowering back into his bed. 

“I-I mean, she didn’t, that never happened,” I said. 

“Get out, Frank,” he ordered. 

“B-But…” I whimpered. “I need you.”

Gee grabbed me, trying to drag me out of the bed. When I looked at him I saw that he was crying too. 

“I wanna be your Daddy again,” I begged. “Please, I promise I’ll treat you right.”

Gee shook his head, pulling me harder. 

“I’m gonna call campus security,” Ryan said. 

“No,” Gee said, running over to stop him. 

“He’s wasted and naked and won’t get out of our dorm,” Ryan said. 

“He could get fired,” Gee said. “Just…let him sleep here overnight.”

“Gee—“

“I know, I want him here just as much as you but we also can’t just get him fired,” he said. 

“Fine, I guess he can stay,” Ryan said. 

Gee sighed and walked over to me as I sobbed. 

“We’re going to let you stay here but only for tonight,” Gee said. “And you only stay in this bed.”

I nodded and held the blanket up so he could crawl in with me. 

“No, Frank,” he denied. 

I watched him crawl into Ryan’s bed with him as I frowned. The bed was just as lonely as my own. Even in the dark with two other people here I still felt so alone. 

I took in a deep breath and was able to smell Gerard in his sheets. I never thought I could miss the smell of something so much. But here I was finally able to smell him again and I missed him so much. 

“Gee, please,” I begged. “I need you, I love you so much.”

“You let her suck Your dick,” Gee said. 

“It was just an accident,” I said. “It was so late and it was dark and she broke in and I just thought that she was you. Y-you see, I was so happy to be getting a blowjob from you again that I just accepted it was you, I miss you so much, I wanna have you suck my dick again in the most romantic way possible because I love you so much.”

“Go to sleep, Frank,” Gee said. 

“I-I can buy you a car,” I said. “A-actually I can’t, I don’t make that money. I can buy you a skirt or-or a person—Wait no, I can’t buy you a person.”

I giggled quietly, hugging one of Gee’s stuffies. 

“I met a girl tonight and I only liked her because she looked like you,” I whispered. “But she wasn’t you, nobody could replace you.”

“Frank, you’re digging a bigger hole so I suggest you go to sleep,” Ryan said. 

I sniffled and shook my head. 

“Please, I’ll do anything,” I begged. “What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything.”

I didn’t hear anything for a little while until I heard a quiet sob and Ryan whispering to Gee reassuringly. 

I frowned sadly, deciding to just not bother him for now. I was so tired not all of the sudden it felt like not a few minutes before I was passed out in his bed. 

My head was pounding when I woke up. I groaned, curling up in the bed. I heard quiet voices in the room but they seemed booming to me as I whimpered. 

“Here,” Gee said, giving me some coffee and medicine. 

I frowned in confusion but took it thankfully. I looked and saw Ryan sitting on the little couch, a small frown on his face. 

“What…what am I doing here?” I mumbled. 

“You were drunk and wouldn’t leave,” Gee said. 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry,” I muttered. 

“You have to leave now,” he said. 

“Baby, please,” I begged. 

He shook his head and I sniffled and stood up. I looked down and saw that I was only in my boxers. 

“Where’s my clothes?” I asked. 

“You came here like this,” Ryan said. 

I looked out the window and cursed. 

“There’s no way I can get back to my dorm, there are already students all over the campus,” I said. 

“You can’t stay here,” Ryan said. 

“I can get suspended without pay, if not fired,” I said. 

I sat on the couch, rubbing my temples gently. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” I said. 

I looked up and saw Gee crying silently. 

“wh-what happened? What’s wrong?” I asked quickly, going over to gently place an arm around his shoulders. 

“Go away, Frank,” Gee said, pushing me away. “Why don’t you go to Jamia and have her give you another blowjob?”

“Did she tell you about that?” I asked. 

“No! You did!” He cried, throwing a pillow at me. 

“Please, Baby,” I begged.

I took another step forwards and he threw another pillow at me and then a stuffed bear.

“O-Okay, Baby, okay,” I sighed. “I’ll go, I just need some clothes first. I’ll call Joe and have him bring some to me.”

“Fine, I’m going to the cafeteria,” Gee said. “You wanna come with me, Ryan?”

Ryan nodded and I watched the two of them leave. I sat down on Gee’s bed and realized that I didn’t have my phone on me. Thankfully Gee had forgotten to take his own phone and it was on the nightstand so I used it to call Joe.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Hey, it’s Frank,” I said quietly.

“Frank? Whose phone is there? Where are you?” He questioned.

“I’m at Gee’s dorm,” I said. “And I need some help, I’m kind of only in my boxers so I need some clothes because I can’t leave the room practically nude or else I’ll get in a lot of trouble and that’s really just the last thing that I need right now.”

“You can’t be serious,” he muttered. “Why are you in Gee’s room in just your boxers?” 

“I don’t know, all I know is that I woke up hungover and in Gee’s bed,” I said. “And apparently I accidentally told Gee about how Jamia sucked me off and--”

“We’ll talk about this in person, Frank,” Joe interrupted. 

I nodded and hung up. I looked at his phone and smiled softly when I saw that his background image was still a picture of the two of us together. It was the two of us in bed together, cuddled up with bright smiles on both of our faces.

If he has a picture of us on his phone background then that has to be a good sign, right? I looked through his photos and saw that he had kept all the photos of us together. His phone buzzed with a message suddenly and I frowned.

_Dallon: Where u at, Baby?_

I looked through their conversation and felt my stomach drop. There were nude pictures sent from Dallon as well as Gee sending sexy pictures in just his panties. There were all sorts of messages from Dallon telling Gee to not be so shy and to send a completely nude one. Somehow Gee even sounded scared in his replies until Dallon finally got him to send a picture completely naked.

I looked at the photo with a small scowl. It was him in front of a full length mirror completely naked. I zoomed in, trying to look at his face behind the light from the flash of the camera. It was hard to see but I could tell he was crying, he looked so scared.

“Frank?” Joe asked, knocking on the door.

I went over and opened it, feeling sick to my stomach.

“Come on, Frank, get dressed,” Joe said. “We’ll go back to my place and I’ll make us some breakfast and then we can just talk everything over because, frankly, you’re fucking everything up and you’re just a complete fucking mess, Frank.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Gee, can I talk to you after class?” I asked quietly, kneeling down beside his desk.

Gee shook his head I sighed.

“Please, I just want to talk is all, I promise I won’t even talk about the two of us dating and our relationship,” I whispered.

Gee bit his lip and looked up at me before he nodded.

“Mr. Iero, can I have some help on a problem?” Someone asked.

I got up, going over to help him on his annotations. Class ended and I looked around as everyone left but Gee. He stayed in his seat and I sat down in the chair beside him.

“How’s everything going with Dallon?” I asked.

“Why?” He asked, looking at me skeptically.

“I’m just asking,” I said.

“They’re good, he got me some flowers this morning and they’re so pretty,” he said.

“Really? That was nice of him,” I said.

Gee nodded. “And then we took a walk and we watched the sunrise together.”

“That’s sweet,” I said quietly.

“Yeah, it was sweet,” he agreed.

I smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“Does he treat you like a princess?” I asked.

“Of course!” He cheered then faltered for a moment. “Well, he does most of the time. S-sometimes he doesn’t treat me like I’m a princess.”

“That’s not very good,” I said.

Gee shook his head. “And he doesn’t really like Mr. Fluffles either. And I don’t like that he doesn’t like Mr. Fluffles because I do really love him so super duper much.”

“I know you love him, he is the best little lamb in the world,” I said.

“He is,” Gee said with a quiet giggle.

I smiled, so thankful to hear the sound of him giggle again.

“You know what I got?” I asked and he looked at me curiously. “I got a little sweater for Mr. Fluffles.”

I went to my bag and came back with the little pastel pink doll sweater. Gee gasped and hugged it to his chest and I watched him fall farther and farther into little space. He pulled Mr. Fluffles from his backpack and put the sweater on him.

“It’s perfect!” He cheered.

I smiled as he kissed Mr. Fluffles’ cheek.

“Why don’t you stay here and I’ll go get us some lunch?” I suggested.

Gee nodded, playing with Mr. Fluffles happily. I went to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing a salad for myself and a sandwich for Gee. I even got a little cookie and a bottle of juice for him. I couldn’t help but be relieved when I saw that Gee was still in his spot when I got back to the classroom.

“Here you go,” I said, pulling a chair around to sit across from him.

“Ooh, I love this kind,” he said.

I smiled as he ate.

“So, what is the biggest thing you’re looking forward to this summer?” I asked.

Gee bit his lip. “I can’t wait until I get to have my tea parties with my stuffies all day long whenever I want.”

I chuckled softly, taking a bite of my food.

“What are you gonna do?” He asked.

“I am going to get a job and play with my dog,” I said.

“You have a dog?” Gee asked excitedly.

“Yeah, got him for christmas back when I was in high school,” I said.

“I always wanted a pet,” he said. “Is it a nice doggy?”

“Yeah, she’s really nice,” I said.

I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of my dog.

“She’s so pretty,” Gee said. “Pretty doggy.”

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket.

“How are your classes going? You still getting good grades?” I asked.

Gee nodded. “I’m getting all A’s. And I think I know what I want to major in.”

“Really? What is it?” I asked.

“Journalism,” he said.

I smiled softly. “You’re gonna be an amazing journalist, Gee, I’ve seen how good you are at writing.”

“Really? Thank you, Frankie,” he said.

“Let me write you your letter of recommendation, I promise it’ll be the best thing ever,” I said.

Gee smiled and nodded. 

“I’m gonna make sure you’re gonna get into the best college possible,” I said. 

“I wanna stay close to here,” he said.

“I know you do,” I said. “There’s a university near here that has really great visual and liberal arts programs that I think I can help get you into. I think you’d really like it there. I used to be the teacher’s assistant to one of the professors there. The students are all pretty liberal and there’s a big LGBTQ community there.”

“Really?” He asked hopefully. “I wish this school had an LGBTQ community so that way maybe I would actually be able to fit in somewhere for once.”

“Yeah, you’ll really like it there I think,” I said. “It’s pretty cool there, all the students are really artistic and stuff like that.”

“Thank you, Frankie,” he said.

“Yeah, of course, I would do anything for you,” I said. “And I’m gonna make sure that you get into a nice college.”

“You really think I’m gonna be able to make friends in college?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah, there’s plenty of kids just like you there, you’ll fit in a lot,” I said.

Gee smiled softly and looked down.

“I’ve never fit in before,” he mumbled.

I smiled softly and drank my tea. 

“You’re gonna have the best time in college,” I said. “You’ll get a big group of friends and you’re gonna be going to fun events and having sleepovers.”

Gee smiled softly and I finished my salad. He picked up his cookie and bit his lip for a moment before he broke it in half and handed one piece to me.

“Thank you, Gee,” I said.

Gee smiled and took a small bite.

“Thank you for the cookie,” he said.

“Of course, you deserve a million cookies,” I said.

“How much do you think a million cookies would weigh?” Gee asked. “I think it would weigh a million pounds but it would weigh a million bajillion pounds if it was those big cookies instead.”

I chuckled softly. “Seems pretty accurate to me.”

Gee smiled and finished up his lunch.

“Do you have your cap and gown and everything yet for the ceremony?” I asked.

“I ordered them, they’re gonna be here soon,” he said. “I don’t think anyone has gotten theirs yet.”

“Well, you’re almost done,” Frank said. “And then you get a whole summer off before you get to go have a whole bunch of fun in college.”

Gee smiled, playing with Mr. Fluffles’ hands.

“I-I think I need help again,” Gee whispered.

“Help?” I asked.

“W-with Dallon,” he mumbled. “I don’t think that he’s been very nice to me recently. He reminds me of Bert.”

“I’m going to help you again,” I reassured him, reaching over to hold his hand.

Gee sniffled and nodded. “I-I’m sorry I told you that you were just like Bert because you’re not, you’re so much better than he ever was. I-I was just so hurt and upset and I don’t know why I said that because it wasn’t a nice thing to say and I don’t like to not be nice.”

“It’s okay, Gee, I deserved it,” I said. “I did some pretty shitty stuff that I’m really not proud of. It was all just a complete mess that I wish I could just take back.”

Gee nodded, biting his lip.

“I don’t know what to do about Dallon,” Gee said quietly. “He’s so sweet and he brings me flowers and takes me on pretty walks and he buys me chocolates but sometimes he just gets angry sometimes, I-I don’t know what I always do to make him so angry at me all the time.”

“You aren’t doing anything, baby,” I denied. “It’s all just him blaming you for everything when it isn’t even your fault. He just likes to take his anger out on you. You do not deserve to be hit, not ever in a million years.”

Gee’s eyes watered as he looked down.

“I do because I’m not a good boy and I make people angry at me and I’m not pretty enough and--”

“No,” I interrupted, moving over to kneel beside him. “You do not deserve it, not at all. I promise you a million times over that you’re absolutely perfect. You deserve roses and chocolates and jewelry and fancy dates. Nobody ever deserves to be hit by the person that they are dating.”

I held both his hands in mine and he nodded nervously.

“And, listen, you need to break up with Dallon,” I said. “I know that it’s going to be hard, nobody said that it would be easy.”

“Y-you can get him expelled like you did Bert,” Gee said hopefully.

“I can try, Gee, but I think that you’re gonna need to talk to him,” I said. “And after this you should know that you deserve so much better than pieces of shit like Dallon and Bert, you need to make sure that you date someone who is so much better, someone who treats you well.”

“Really?” He asked, sounding unsure.

“Yeah, of course,” I stated. “You should date someone who’s kind and artistic and treats you well, someone who is classy, maybe. Someone to take you out on fancy dates and get an apartment with and soon raise a little family together.”

Gee smiled softly. “I think that actually sounds really nice.”

“Yeah, you’ll be working for The Washington Post and you’ll have a beautiful husband to go home to and a bunch of beautiful little kids,” I said.

Gee smiled and nodded.

“But you have to talk to Dallon first, understand?” I asked.

Gee nodded quickly. “There’s five minutes left of lunch, I can go do it now.”

I smiled and nodded as Gee picked up his bag and ran out of the room. I sighed in relief, sitting down into my chair. Class started and I felt a million times better than I had the last few weeks. Gee didn’t hate me anymore, we were getting along again even if it was only just as friends.

Joe walked in halfway through class and I frowned in confusion. He waved me over and I told the class to keep their peace as I went out into the hallway with Joe.

“What’s up?” I asked. 

Joe sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Gee’s in the hospital.”


	22. Chapter 22

I held the stuffed bear nervously, going into Gee’s room.

“Hey, Gee,” I said softly. “How are you feeling?”

Gee sniffled, shrugging softly.

“I got you this, I’m so sorry,” I said, handing him the bear. 

“Not your fault,” he said. “Dallon just got angry, I shouldn’t have broken up with him.”

“No, sweetheart, it’s so much better that you did, then you won’t have to suffer with him anymore,” I said. “This could’ve been so much worse if you had stayed with him.”

Gee looked down and I sat beside him on the bed.

“So, what kinda war stories are you gonna be leaving here with?” I asked, hoping to keep the mood light.

“Fractured ribs, sprained wrist, bruised collarbone,” he said.

I sighed softly, holding his hand.

“Your parents coming?” I asked.

“They wanted to but they’re both on business trips right now so they can’t,” he said. “B-but it’s okay because I’m eighteen so I’m a legal adult.”

“There’s gonna be a pretty hefty medical bill,” I said.

“My parents told me they would take care of it,” Gee said.

I nodded, gently rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

“You’re gonna be okay, lucky for you Dallon got expelled,” I said.

Gee nodded and winced as he scooted over in the hospital bed, patting the spot beside him. I sat beside him and he rested his head on my shoulder.

“Doctors say I gotta leave in a little bit,” he said.

“I know, that’s why I came,” I said. “I bought you a new dress so you wouldn’t have to wear your school uniform out of here, I know you still don’t have any other skirts.”

“You bought me a dress?” He asked.

I nodded, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m sorry again about everything that happened and just the way everything went down,” I said.

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” he said.

“Y-you do?” I asked in shock.

“Yeah, I had a lot of time to think while I was in here,” Gee said. “A-and you only kissed Jamia because you thought you were doing the right thing, even if it wasn’t very smart you were still just trying to help me. And you didn’t know it was Jamia giving you the blowjob either so that wasn’t your fault, she was just being mean.”

“Thank you, Baby, thank you so much,” I said.

Gee smiled softly, wiping his eyes. The nurse came in and talked with Gee before he was given permission to leave.

“Here, let me help you get dressed, I’m sure you’re in a lot of pain with your ribs,” I said.

Gee looked at me hesitantly for a moment before he nodded. I helped him into his panties since it took a little too much pain to bend over. I put his dress on him and smiled, kissing his cheek. He sat down on the chair and I put his socks and shoes on him.

“There we go, let’s go get you signed out,” I said. “We’ll go grab some food before we head back to the campus.”

Gee nodded and we went out so he could sign out. We went down to my car and he bit his lip as I helped him in. 

“Does it hurt that much?” I asked. 

“It hurts a lot,” he said. 

I frowned sadly and drove us to a nearby diner. I bit my lip sadly as I looked at his wrist that was in a brace as well as the bruises on his face and other exposed parts of the body. 

“You know that you can always come to me for anything no matter what, right?” I asked, reaching over to hold his good hand. “Even if it’s just to talk and it’s three in the morning, I don’t care.”

Gee smiled softly and nodded. The piece of pie he ordered came while I myself just got some coffee. 

“I really hope that everything is okay,” Gee mumbled. “That’s What everyone at the hospital has been telling me over and over again.”

“It really is,” I promised. “And soon you’re gonna be happy and healthy and you’re gonna be able to be in college where you can be whoever you want to be and no one will judge you for it.”

Gee didn’t say anything, taking a bite of his pie. 

“I don’t wanna go back to that school,” he mumbled. “I hate it there. Everyone always just bullies me and hurts me and it’s awful.”

“I know, Gee, it really does suck there but you only have two and a half more weeks,” I said. 

“That’s not a lot of time,” he mumbled. 

“No, it’s really not,” I agreed. 

The two of us were quiet as he ate. 

“I never really liked Dallon,” he mumbled. “I-I always loved you. I never stopped loving you.”

“I never stopped loving you either,” I said hopefully. 

Maybe this was finally it, maybe we were finally going to get back together again.

“I’m not very hungry anymore,” Gee said, pushing away his mostly finished pie.

“That’s alright, let’s just head back, it’s starting to get late,” I said. 

We got into my car and drove back to campus. 

“C-can I sleep in your house tonight?” Gee asked hopefully. “I got nightmares in the hospital last night and I don’t wanna be alone.”

“You have Ryan,” I said. 

“B-But I want you,” he whimpered. 

“Of course you can stay with me,” I said. 

He smiled softly and the two of us went back to my house. 

“You tired?” I asked. “I know they have you on some pain medication but I don’t know if you’re drowsy or anything.”

“No, I’m okay, Daddy,” he said, sitting on the couch. 

Oh god, it was so nice to hear that again. 

“I don’t have Mr. Fluffles, Daddy,” he said. 

“I’ll go get him for you, you just wait right here sweetheart,” I said. 

I went to his dorm, grabbing Mr. Fluffles as well as a bag of some of his other things. As I was walking back I passed by Jamia and some of her friends. I heard them giggling as I ignored them. 

“You should see him, he sure is packing,” I heard Jamia whisper. “Like, He was really big, I couldn’t fit him in my mouth.”

She told people?! Fuck, everyone knows that things like that spread like wildfire in high school and I was about to get myself fired if that information spread to any of the staff members. 

I got back to the apartment and saw Gee sleeping on the couch. I smiled softly, kneeling down to run my fingers through his hair. So much for not tired. 

I picked him up and carried him back to my bedroom carefully. I took off his dress, putting one of my big, soft shirts on him instead. Thankfully the meds knocked him out pretty good so he wasn’t waking up. 

I tucked him into the bed, putting Mr. Fluffles under his arm. I watched him sleep for a moment, he looked so peaceful. I brushed the black hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before I walked out. 

I made myself a bed on the couch and sighed, grabbing a beer from the fridge. I stripped down to my boxers and turned off the lights, turning on the tv. I watched the news for a little while before I heard soft footsteps behind me. 

“Thought You were gonna come cuddle with me, Daddy,” Gee said, his voice barely above a whisper as he clutched Mr. Fluffles to his chest.

“I’m sorry, Baby, I didn’t know if you would want me in bed with you just yet,” I said. 

I got up and shut off the tv, wrapping an arm around his waist as we went back to the bedroom. Gee smiled at me sleepily as we both crawled into bed together. 

“Sorry I was stupid and dated Dallon,” he mumbled slowly. 

“No, Baby, you aren’t stupid, please don’t ever call yourself stupid,” I said. 

When I looked at Gee I saw he was already asleep again. I chuckled softly and carefully pulled him close, closing my eyes as the two of us fell asleep together. 

The alarm woke me up and I sighed, grabbing my phone to call in and take a PTO day. I just wanted to be here to take care of my little baby boy again. I snuggled back up against Gee, smiling softly as I kissed the top of his head. 

Gee mumbled something before he blinked his eyes open, looking at me with his beautiful hazel colored eyes. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” I whispered. 

Gee smiled softly, pressing his face into my chest. 

“You hungry, beautiful?” I asked and he nodded. “Alright, I’ll go make us some breakfast. Do you wanna stay in bed or come out to The couch.”

“Couch,” he mumbled. “Can you carry me?” 

I nodded, picking him up. Gee winced slightly but didn’t say anything. I set him on the couch, grabbing him a sippy cup of juice and some pain medication. I made waffles for the two of us and sat down on the couch.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Gee said as I turned on the early morning cartoons.

“Of course,” I replied. “And then after this we’ll give you a little bath and then we can cuddle up on the couch and just watch movies.”

Gee smiled happily and nodded. We ate quietly and finished up while I stood up and went to the bathroom. I ran a hot bath, filling it with the bubbles that I knew he loved. 

“Come on, Baby Boy,” I said. 

I held Gee’s hand and brought him to the bathroom. Gee looked over to me as we stopped in the hall and I frowned in confusion. He leaned forward suddenly, pressing his lips against mine in a sweet kiss that I missed so much. 

“I love you,” Gee whispered. 

“I love you too,” I mumbled.

I held his hips, pulling his body close to mine as I kissed him deeply.


	23. Chapter 23

I stood at the front of the class, going through the presentation slide. Gee slid down slightly in his seat and spread his legs a little bit so I could see his thin, white lace panties. I gulped, looking at him before I quickly turned back to the board. 

From where he was sitting in the front and the sides of the desk that were full boards no one would be able to see him, no one but me. 

“Um, a-as I was saying,” I continued, my face burning red. “The exam will be complete with twenty-five multiple choice, a fully annotated article and an argumentative paper.”

Gee raised his hand. 

“What will be the topic of the paper, sir?” He asked. 

I turned to face him and saw his fingers gently brushing over the slight bulge in his panties. 

“I can’t say that b-but you will be given articles from either view and you have to choose your own opinion to defend,” I said. 

Gee bit his lip and I turned around quickly. 

“Are you Okay, Mr. Iero?” Lindsey asked. 

I nodded, going back to sit on my desk, worried that here might be a bulge in my pants that everyone could see if I was standing up. 

“Okay, so the questions and annotations will be in the last day of regular class and the essay will be done on the exam day,” I said. “I will give you a list of topics that you should know for the exam. I know there’s only two weeks of school left but you can’t check out just yet.”

Class ended and Gee stayed in his seat. I got up, walking around my desk. 

“Come here, Gee,” I ordered.

Gee whimpered and hurried to stand in front of me. I went over, going to lock the door before I went back to Gee.

“You were being so naughty,” I mumbled.

My fingers grazed over his panties and he gasped softly. 

“On your knees,” I ordered.

Gee whimpered and got down onto his knees in front of me. I took off my belt, pushing my pants and boxers down around my thighs. I stroked my semi slowly until I was fully hard. Gee whimpered, looking up at me. He leaned forward, gently licking my tip.

I moaned softly, tangling my hand into his hair. I gently closed my eyes as he took me into his mouth. I bit my lip, gently rocking my hips forward. Gee pressed his tongue to my underside, his one hand going to cup my balls. I cursed, jerking my hips forward. 

“Fuck, Baby,” I breathed out.

Gee gagged as I rocked my hips. I moaned, my head falling back. 

“Fuck,” I breathed out. 

I pulled out of his mouth, looking down at his spit-slicked lips and the line of spit and precome falling from his lip. I pulled him up, pressing my lips against his. I backed him up against my desk, grinding against him as he moaned.

I grabbed his shirt, pulling it and watching the buttons pop as his shirt ripped down the middle. I kissed down his chest, my tongue flicking over his nipple. Gee gasped, whining as he clutched onto my shoulders. 

I pushed his panties down and he stopped out of them. I picked him up, setting him on the desk as I pushed his skirt up around his waist. Gee wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling me close as he whined.

I sucked on my fingers, pushing one into him. He laid back on the desk and whimpered, gently rocking his hips. I added a second quickly, moving them in and out slowly. Gee moaned softly, whimpering as he begged for more. I scissored my fingers, stretching him out quickly as he panted softly.

I pulled my fingers out spitting on my hand. I spread my spit over my erection before I pressed my tip against him. I pushed in slowly, biting my lip. Gee’s jaw dropped, his head tilting back as he gasped. The tight heat around me added to the pooling heat in the pit of my stomach. It was burning me from the inside out, something I had missed so long. This month long dry spell was catching up with me, pushing me close to the edge.

“Please, Daddy,” he whimpered.

I held his hips, pulling out halfway before snapping my hips forward again. Gee cried out, his hands holding onto the edge of the desk on either side of his head. I held his hips tight as I moaned, pounding into him roughly as I changed my angle slightly.

“Oh, r-right there,” Gee moaned. “P-Please don’t stop.”

I leaned down, kissing along his neck. Gee panted heavily, his hips rocking up against me. I wrapped my hand around his erection, stroking him quickly in time with my thrusts. Gee whimpered and I could feel him clenching and unclenching around so I knew that he was close now.

I was close too, my body was practically on fire. I needed this so badly, I couldn’t get enough. Sweat covered my body, my heart racing. I wrapped a hand around Gee’s throat and his jaw dropped. The look of pure pleasure on his face was pushing me even closer.

“Daddy, Daddy,” he moaned.

Gee’s back arched and I watched him come. I groaned, falling off the edge into pure bliss as I came inside him. I thrust shallowly a few times before I pulled out. I got us both cleaned up and smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

“Are you okay, Baby Boy?” I asked. “You’re not still in pain, are you?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt too bad anymore,” he said.

I smiled and helped him put his panties back on. I put his cardigan on him and buttoned it up so no one would see his ruined shirt.

“You promise you’re okay?” I asked.

Gee nodded and I gave him a soft kiss.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too,” he replied.

I looked at my watch and sighed.

“There’s fifteen minutes left of lunch,” I said.

“I have to go to the library, I have a math test that I need to study for next hour,” Gee said.

“Alright, I’ll see you later, Baby Boy, do you think you can come by after class?” I asked.

Gee nodded, giving me a soft kiss. He left and I sighed, going back to the teacher’s lounge. Joe was there reading a book while he ate.

“You look happy,” he remarked.

“I’m with Gee again, of course I’m happy,” I said.

“You also have sex hair,” Joe said.

I matted down my hair, looking at myself in the camera on my phone.

“Looks okay now?” I asked.

Joe looked me over and nodded.

“Good,” I said. “What are you reading?”

“A book,” Joe replied.

I rolled my eyes, eating my lunch. I wish I could text Gee or call him or something, I missed him already. Later that day Gee came to my house. I snuggled up on the couch with him as we watched tv together.

I ran my fingers through Gee’s hair, kissing the top of his hair. Gee looked over at me as he bit his lip. He was being all quiet for some reason and acting a little bit weird.

“What’s wrong, Baby Boy?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

“No, Baby, come on, tell me,” I insisted.

“It’s nothing, Daddy, really,” he said, giving me a soft kiss.

I still wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth but I decided not to push it. I looked at the little brace on his wrist, running my fingers over it gently.

“I’ve just bought our plane tickets to get back to New Jersey,” I said. “I can’t wait until then, we can finally be together without worrying about anyone finding out about us. We’ll be able to hold hands in public and kiss and do everything that normal couples do.”

I gave Gee a kiss and he smiled.

“I-I can’t wait to leave here,” he whimpered. “I hate it here so much. I-I hate all the other students and I hate this school and I hate it and hate it.”

Gee broke down sobbing and I hugged him tight.

“Baby, Baby, it’s okay,” I whispered. “What happened, Baby, what’s wrong?”

Gee cried, sobbing into my shoulder.

“Come on, you wanna go have a nice, hot bath together to help you relax a little bit?” I asked.

Gee nodded and I picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. I ran a hot bath and the two of us got together in it.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too, Daddy,” he said quietly.

“What happened, Baby Boy?” I asked.

“Nothing happened, Daddy,” he denied. “I just missed you a lot is all and the fact that I can’t talk to you whenever I want or give you kissies whenever. I just sort of hate that I have to be in this school and that I can’t just stay with you whenever I want and actually be with you for real.”

“You sure that’s all, Baby Boy?” I asked. 

Gee looked at me, hesitating before he nodded. I knew that wasn’t the whole truth but I wasn’t going to push it any farther. I wanted him to feel better, of course, but I just wanted him to relax a bit for now. 

“I love you,” I said, kissing the top of his head. 

Gee turned around in the bath, straddling my hips. I smiled softly, brushing his hair behind his ear. 

“I wish I could just run away with you, Daddy,” he whispered. 

“I wish we could do that too, Baby Boy,” I said. 

“Let’s do it then,” he said hopefully. “We can run away from school and just never come back here again, we never have to see any of these people ever again.”

I looked at the way his eyes were watering, his lip quivering. 

“Baby, please, can you tell me what happened?” I asked. 

“N-Nothing happened, I already told you,” he said. 

I frowned softly, caressing his cheek. Gee sniffled, resting his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently until he eventually fell asleep on me.


	24. Chapter 24

I walked into class and immediately noticed Jamia and her friends surrounding Gee. Gee was in the center of that circle, tears falling from his eyes. 

“Hey, leave him alone,” I ordered. 

I pushed them away and Gee sniffled, looking down at his feet. I took him out to the hall and he sobbed. 

“What is it, Baby?” I asked. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I-I can’t tell you, Daddy, you’re gonna hate me, it’s all my fault,” he sobbed. 

“Hey,” I whispered softly. “I would never hate you, what happened?”

Gee shook his head, walking back into the classroom. I sighed and followed him in, starting the lesson for the day. I was barely ten minutes in when Headmaster Carter walked in. 

“Mr. Iero, please come down to my office,” he said. 

I frowned in confusion but followed him out. I sat down across from him at his desk as I looked at him in confusion. 

“I like you, Frank,” he said. “But I’m going to have to fire you.”

I felt my stomach drop, my eyes going wide. 

“Wh-what? Why?” I asked. 

“Because two students came forward that you had been acting inappropriate with them,” he said. 

“What?” I asked. “I didn’t do that.”

“Miss Nestor claimed that you would keep kissing her and you forced her to give you oral,” he stated. 

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. 

“And then Miss Ballato claimed that you would continuously stare at her sexually and would touch her inappropriately,” Carter continued. 

“Th-that never happened,” I denied. 

“They told me that you said you would hurt them if they told anyone,” Carter said. “They said your exact words were: ‘You can’t fucking tell anyone because I can make you disappear and no one would even notice’.”

“You can’t believe them, they’re lying,” I said. 

“That’s what I thought too because I really did like you, Frank,” Carter said. “But then they showed me this.”

He turned his computer around and played a video. It showed Jamia setting up the camera in the back of my class facing the front before they left. It proceeded to show Gee giving me head before I fucked him in on my desk. 

“I-I…” I trailed off. 

What could I say?

“You were sleeping with your students, Frank,” Carter said. 

“I-it’s not what it looks like,” I denied. “Y-you see, we love each other. Gee and I are in love.”

He sighed, shaking his head. The bell rang and I bit my lip. 

“Please, I didn’t do anything with Jamia and Lindsey,” I said. “B-but we’re in love, Gee and I. We want to be together.”

He sighed, shaking his head. 

“You need to pack up your things from your classroom and leave the campus immediately,” Carter said. “Joe will move your things out of your house.”

I looked at him for a moment before I stood up. He handed me a box and my eyes watered as I went to my classroom. I packed up my things and wiped my eyes as I cried quietly. 

I loved this job more than anything else in the world. I loved being a teacher and being in a classroom. This was my dream job and now that was all ruined. 

I left my classroom after taking a look around. Oh how I would miss this place. I heard quiet crying as I walked down the hall. Gee was standing in front of his locker, which had the word ‘whore’ painted on it. 

I set my box down and grabbed my water bottle, pouring it onto my suit jacket. I scrubbed Gee’s locker, consequently ruining my jacket but I didn’t care. 

“Daddy, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “It’s all my fault.”

“No it’s not,” I denied. 

I heard other footsteps and I turned around.

“Miss Nestor, what the fuck?” I asked.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“I’m getting fucking fired,” I said. “I thought you actually liked me, why would you do this?”

“How could you choose him over me?” She asked. “He is a fucking loser.”

Gee whimpered, hugging Mr. Fluffles.

“No, he is not,” I denied. “You fucking ruined my life because you’re some self-centered bitch who only cares about getting what she wants and you don’t even care about the cost of it. You have ruined everything for me.”

“Mr. Iero,” someone said.

I looked over and saw Carter with two police officers. I knew they would be coming, I’m just surprised they weren’t here sooner. One of the officers grabbed me and handcuffed my arms behind my back.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state  
he said.

Gee sobbed, shaking his head. 

“Don’t take him, please,” he begged. “I love him. It’s my fault, it’s all my fault.”

“It’s okay, Baby Boy,” I whispered. “It isn’t your fault, I love you so much.”

Gee sobbed, shaking his head as I was walked away from them. I knew I could probably face jail time but it wouldn’t be too long because it was consensual and he is above the age of consent. But after I spend my time in prison we would finally be able to be together completely legally. We would be together forever, completely out in the open like the way that we always dreamed.


End file.
